Washed Up
by CrazedLlama
Summary: When a young waterbender washes up on the shores of Ember Island. How will the Fire Nation royal family deal with the foreign girl? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ursa pleaded with her husband. He was being unreasonable. "Please Prince Ozai!" They were walking along the shore, not too far from the house because there were still children alone in the residence.

Ozai groaned, his wife was getting more irritating by the day. Their relationship was collapsing, they both knew it. He finally had reached his breaking point, "NO! Princess Ursa, silence yourself!"

Ursa looked taken aback. She shifted her gaze to the sea. It was a calm and peaceful morning. It is what most people would call a nice day. The aroma around the married couple was anything but nice. You could feel the tension ten feet away. Oh no, it was not a nice day for them. The once satisfied family is once drifting apart.

"Yes, my prince," Ursa whispered, her voice got quiet. Her eyes trailed to her husband, his golden eyes gleaming. She sighed, "Please forgive my outburst."

Ozai only grunted in response. They never seemed to agree on anything. In fact, this was the first time in a month they were actually alone for this long. His wife seemed to distance herself from him. He always questioned his wife's way of teaching their son.

They walked on, in a very uncomfortable silence. Ozai stared straight foreword, trying to avoid looking at his spouse. Ursa on the other hand was looking at the ocean, with longing. Ozai knew that she did not want this life, although was thrown upon them.

Ursa gazed upon the waves, her eyes widened. Debris was washing up, from a ship wreak. The ship was not from the Fire Nation, the debris were wood, and had blue skins among them. "A Water Tribe ship must have been destroyed," Ursa whispered.

Her husband only responded with a groan, "Probably the storm last night."

This was the most _normal_ discussion they have had in a long time. They both went on walking across the shore, Ursa watching piece by piece wash up on the beach. She looked in the waves for corpses. There were no bodies to be seen, which was good. Ursa always felt nauseous around the dead, perhaps they all lived.

Ozai gazed at his wife search the waves. She seemed to be searching for something. Then he realized that she was searching for the causalities from the wreak. He always wondered why Ursa seemed so disturbed by the dead. In a time of war, death was rather common, and it did not bother the prince one bit. Ozai was always aware that you should take advantage of every situation, including the demise of other human beings.

Ozai was blasted out of his thoughts by his wife, "Do you think anyone had died?"

Ozai growled, rather annoyed by the question asked, "Yes." A large moment of silence happened before her continued, "masses perhaps." Ozai knew that it defiantly was not that many victims. But it was an easy way to silence Ursa.

The sadness on the woman's face grew as Ozai said those words. She tried to hide it from the prince by turning her head. The prince noticed her depressed face. Ozai snarled "They are barbarians, don't pity them."

Ursa only nodded as they walked on, "Of course, my husband." That didn't stop the fact that people could have died. Ursa was still saddened by the fact that many could have died yesterday from a storm. She watched her feet as they created footprints in the sand, and then disappears in the waves. At least the lie made her husband happy enough.

Ursa then looked up across the shoreline, to a piece of large wood. Something blue lay across it. Ursa thought nothing of it until she realized, it was a person. "Agni!" Ursa shouted as she ran ahead of her husband. She rushed foreword to the person, no a _child_ who lay across the piece of wood. She was obviously from the Water Tribe, and was very still. Ursa gulped, she probably wasn't alive.

She felt her husband's presence behind her, "She's dead Ursa."

Ursa ignored her husband and kneeled in front of girl. She gently put her hands on the body and turned the girl over. The girl was covered in injuries and blood. She looked about her daughter's age, which made her heart clench harder. She grabbed the girl's bloody hand and pushed her thumb to her wrist. _Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum. _She was alive. "She's alive!" Ursa shouted as she picked up the girl.

"What are you doing?" Ozai shouted as his wife picked up the _uncultured child. _

Ursa only held the child in her arms and started heading to the beach house, she responded "Saving her life."

"I will _not_ let a barbarian inside of that house!" Ozai shouted as he grabbed the princess's arm. She shrugged it off, and kept walking. Ozai then clutched harder on the woman's arm.

His wife spun to face him. "Ozai, she is a _child._ What if Azula was washed ashore in the Water Tribe? Would you want anyone to save _her?" _Ursa questioned him, "She is someone's offspring. Someone is deeply worried about her."

Ozai only grunted, he usually got what he wanted. He knew his wife would do anything to protect a child, especially her own. She even brought Azula into the topic. Ozai responded, "What will happen next? We are at war; we cannot just _return _her to the barbarians."

"We can save her life!" Ursa snapped. She turned and started to walk back to the house, faster and faster.

Ozai only grumbled something inaudible before following his wife. He could figure out how to get rid of the savage later.

_A/N: Please review. I would appreciate it! Otherwise, I won't write on._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I loved the reviews. They always give me inspiration to go on! I smiled as I read each one (I probably looked a little crazy). I literally jumped out of bed in excitement! ^/-/^ _

_Me: People were wondering what Ursa and Ozai were fighting about. You will get to that later!_

_Zuko: It was just a bluff, because she had writers block._

_Me:…SHUT UP! I need The Search. Okay?_

_Zuko: whatever (Random birds fly dramatically behind him)_

_Well here you go, Washed up- Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own A:TLA. _

"KATARA!" Hakoda screamed. The wave where crashing, everywhere he looked all he could see was water. Wood was everywhere from the debris from the ship wreak. He was slowly sinking in the water. Hakoda swam, his daughter was nowhere in sight. "KATARA!" his screams where covered up by the storm. He did not stop; he called for his dear daughter until his voice went sore.

"Hakoda!" Bato called from the other ship as he saw his friend hold his had out. Hakoda's grasp was tight and desperate. When he got on the ship, he hugged Bato.

"Dad!" Sokka yelled as he ran up to his father. He wrapped his arms around the man's large build. Tears were rushing down his cheeks. The boy was sobbing, "Where is Katara?"

Hakoda stood there shocked, "She isn't here?" The boy shook his head. "Go down under the deck," he ordered his son. He ran across the deck to the railings. His voice was cracking, "Katara!" His other tribesmen and woman where calling out for Katara along with other lost people. It was chaotic; no one knew who was found and who was missing.

As the storm started to let up, the pandemonium started to cease. Everyone seemed relieved that the storm was over. There were many reunions with many families. Very few people were not found. A few newborn babies were lost along with Katara.

Hakoda sat on the deck crying along with his little warrior. He lost his wife, but now he lost his little girl.

* * *

Ozai was upset. His wife would not leave that _peasant's _bedside. When Ursa got to the house, the first thing she did was put the child in the guest room. She then brought a doctor into the house to help the girl.

The girl was in horrid conditions, she had several injuries. She had a broken two bones, a severe concussion, and major blood loss. The doctor and servants washed and bandaged the child.

Ozai just wanted the damn girl to die. It would make his life tremendously easier. He wished child will die slowly in bed, while asleep. His wife would realize there was nothing she could have done, and then they would all just go on in life. Sadly, the savage was stubbornly fighting her injuries. She was still breathing the last time he checked on Ursa. She should have died.

Zuko was always with his mother, including today. He sat beside Ursa at the bed side of the barbarian child, watching over her. Both of them are still in the room, after three hours. The girl did not wake up. Ursa was immovable; she would not leave the barbarian child's bedside, not even for food.

Ozai walked to the window, and gazed at the sun high above the ocean. What if the Firelord found out? They would all get in terrible trouble, not just the girl. That savage child had to be gone before his father found out about her.

* * *

Ursa placed her hand on the girl's small one. She had a fever and she was shaking. She was tiny compared to the bed she laid on; it seemed to swallow her up. She looked at her features, she was pudgy and her childhood fat seemed to be still on her. Her hair was like the element of her culture; it had curls that seemed like waves. Her skin was the most dark she had ever seen on a person. Even in her old village, people could get tan, but they never got this dark. She had long eyelashes that seemed to go on forever. She was defiantly exotic from the traditional Fire Nation female. The ideal image was to be pale, skinny and had strait black hair with golden eyes. Even if she didn't any of those qualities, she was beautiful in her own way.

Zuko sat beside his mother on a cushion slightly smaller than her own. He watched his mom hold the tribal girl's hand. He seemed to notice his mother staring at the child. "Mom?"

His mother looked back at him. This is the first time he spoke the whole time they sat here. She smiled at her son, "Yes Zuko?"

He gazed at the child, "Why does she look different?" His gaze seemed to wonder back to his mother. His innocent eyes where questioning her.

Ursa was not angry at her son, for he was just questioning something new. She grinned at her son, "I suppose you would look different to her too," the mother closed her eyes, "That is what they would all look like in the water tribe, from what I heard." The Fire Princess smiled at her son, who was so naïve.

Zuko was more confused, "If she is from the Water Tribe, our enemies, why did you save her?" He looked more puzzled than ever, "Dad said that you should have left her,"

"Prince Ozai was wrong," Ursa stated coldly, "Her people are our enemies, not her." Her eyes closed and her eyebrows lowered with anger. "She had a Mom and a Dad too, they are probably scared for her."

"Dad said that they are barbarians," Zuko only looked up at his mother. Mom said the complete opposite of Dad, it confused him.

Ursa was mad that Ozai was telling Zuko these things, "Barbarians or not, she is still a child like you." Ursa knows that Zuko was still young and his world was black and white. She could not blame him for being rude to another nation. "Her tribe probably thinks we are barbarians."

Zuko just sat there stumped, his mother was saying things on the boarder line of being traitorous. Why was she sticking up for the enemy? He looked at his mother; she had never spoken like _that_. "But we are not! They are!" Zuko yelled out of anger. "Our good nation is trying to help them, but they are too stubborn to accept it!"

"Zuko, try to be quiet," Ursa let go of the girl's hand and put it on her son's shoulder. "Please my son." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I'm sorry Mom," Zuko looked down, ashamed. "But why are you truly helping her?"

Ursa looked into her son's golden eyes and smiled, "Something about her, reminded me of you and Azula." She wrapped her arms around her young son. She smiled as he returned the embrace.

Ozai slammed open the door. "Zuko out," he demanded, "Ursa we need to talk."

Zuko was smart to leave the room as quick as possible. He knew that when his parents "talked" it was another argument. He dashed out the door as quick as possible.

"Prince Ozai" Ursa stood up and bowed her head to the ground. Her eyes locked to her shoes. Ozai was probably mad that she brought the child and did all those things for her.

"Princess Ursa, we are sending the savage to an orphanage," Ozai said plainly. Then turning around to leave he opened the door. That will get rid of the girl. Then they could all just live on through life.

Ursa growled, "She needs to heal, and she needs to know what has happened." Ursa started to cry, "Please, my…love…"

Ozai stopped suddenly and turned. It was six-months the last time she had called him 'my love' he stared at his wife. She seemed to beg for him to oblige with her wishes. He looked at her longing face…

A scream of a small girl burst through the room. The barbarian was awake, her blue eyes wide with terror.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well I read the Search Part 2, it was very epic. So now, I can write the chapter. Yea! Sooo happy! Karali asked me what the ages are and I thought the world aught to know. It is 94 ASC, Katara is eight, Azula is eight and Zuko is ten. This was a fun chapter to make. I actually had to do some near death experiences research for this chapter! _

_ Disclaimer: I don't own._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Katara stood on top of what seemed top be water, only it wasn't water. Her eyes widened. She looked out at nothing. There were no words to describe this place. It was just nothing. She started to run to nowhere in particular. She felt rather happy actually, very calm, even though she had no idea where she was. _

_As she dashed for what seemed ages, she could not recall time, she saw a figure in the distance in a white robe was in the distance. She took a subtle stop as she took a good look at the figure. It was a lady. She had dark skin and bright blue loving eyes. It was her mother. She was smiling her special grin she had, right before they always had dinner as a family. Katara sprinted up to the figure and attacked her with a hug. She had though she had died in the raid, but here she was. Her mother was right here in her arms. She smiled as she felt the arms hug back. She felt her mothers hand rub her small back._

_ "I love you sweetheart," Kya whispered to her girl._

_ "I love you mommy," Katara only grinned from ear to ear. Katara was holding tight so her mother would never leave her again. Katara might have cried, but no tears came. Her mom was here, and was with her. It was the happiest moment of her life._

_ She heard voices yelling, her vision started to vanish. The wonderful world started to fade. She heard her mother's loving words, "I will always be with you my darling, no matter what." _

Katara felt pain all over, unbelievable pain. The most pain she had ever felt in her life. Her eyes where closed and she saw light through her lids. She heard people speaking, but could not make out their words. Although she knew, these people where defiantly no one she knew. She was scared to open her eyes.

A large moment of silence came before she flashed open her eyes. Two people were in front of her, a woman and a man, both in red Fire Nation outfits. She felt start to beat rapidly. They were Fire Nation, the killers. She screamed in terror. She wanted to run, but she was in so much pain she could barely move.

The people turned to her as they just noticed she was awake. She screamed more, she was so frightened. The lady rushed up to her, "Calm down," the fire woman whispered, "Sweet girl, hush now, I won't hurt you."

Katara took in a deep breath and started to cry, "Mommy! I want Mom!" She wailed out. Her voice cracked from the tears, "Mommy!" She tried to move her arm, but she noticed she couldn't from the pain. She tried to kick but hr feet weren't responding to her command, just more hurt. She closed her eyes and tears where coming out quicker. They will kill her!

"Hush child," She felt the fire woman's hand on her shoulder, it was soft and comforting like her mothers. She started to weep louder, hoping this was some horrible nightmare.

"Ursa! Get the child to shut up!" the man yelled. Katara knew he was bad. He had the same kind of voice that her mom's killer had. She could tell.

"Please," the woman seemed to beg, "I just want to help you!"

Katara started to calm down, her bulgy pink eyes opened slowly. Although she did not stop crying, her weeps where softer now. Why would the Fire Nation help _her?_ She noticed her surroundings it was defiantly Fire Nation. She was in a bed which the sheets seemed to be made of water, they where slippery and smooth at the same time. She had several bandages on covering most of her body. She was in a red outfit, which seemed to be made out of the same material as the sheets. Her voice became raspy, "Mom, I want mom!" Katara was upset, her mother promised she would always be with her!

The lady shook her head, "Your mother is not here, I am sorry." The lady's eyes where red from tears, which might have fallen earlier.

She moved her other arm that was not hurting as much to her neck, to her mother's necklace. It was gone. Her eyes flashed with anger, they took it! "Where's the necklace!" She shouted from anger, her eyes furrowed with rage.

The woman looked panicked; she turned to leave her side. She started to run out of the room. Katara stared at the man, who was slightly smirking as if he found the situation quite humorous. He had a strange beard and a long straight shiny hair.

The woman soon rushed inside with a something in her hand. She sat down next to the weeping girl and held out a blue necklace. The whalebone was slightly glowing in the red light. "Is this the necklace?"

Katara's eyes widened as the tears started to slow. Katara reached out as far as her moveable arm could and held out her hand. The woman placed the necklace in her palm. Katara slowly closed her hand around the necklace, her eyes still on the woman's. The lady's eyes where like her mothers. The color wasn't the same, but they had the same sparkle to them.

The door crashed open. Katara moved her eyes to from the lady, to the door. Two children, stood there with wide eyes. "Mom?" the boy spoke, "Dad?"

"Oh…the _barbarian _is awake" the girl looked disgusted with the newcomer. She looked like the lady-only meaner.

Katara started crying louder again, "You _are _going to kill me!"

The lady looked surprised; the boy spoke angrily as he stepped foreword, "Mom saved your life! How dare you assume she would do something horrible!"

Zuko thought it was horrible that his mother would do that. Mom was a wonderful person, and this girl was disrespecting her. She was uncivilized! Dad was right; the water tribe was filled with savages. He would always stick up for his mother.

"I'm sorry!" Katara felt scared, she was rude. The Lady saved her life, and she was being disrespectful. She started to whimper and cower under the sheets the best she could. They probably where going to hurt her for being impolite. The Fire Nation was known for being strict. She didn't want to get in trouble. She stared back up at the large man, who was now scowling at her. She started to shiver; he was going to hurt her. She already hurt all over; she did not want any more pain.

"You should be," Ozai growled. The savage was highly getting on his nerves. She should be more grateful for the position she is in. Although he found it quite funny how panicked Princess Ursa was.

"Don't hurt me!" Katara started to shake, it hurt to do so. She was more terrified than the pain inflicted on her.

Ozai only smirked, this was actually quite fun. It was so easy to control the water savage more than a pawn. He held a flame in his palm for an empty threat. He noticed the girl's eyes where on the flame, wide with terror.

"Ozai, perhaps you should leave," the woman smiled a forced smile at the man.

The large man huffed; he started to leave. He walked to the fire girl "Come Azula, we have sets to work on." Both the fire girl and man left the room. The woman and the boy where silent.

Katara was still crying. The woman reached and placed a gentle hand on the girls head. Her sweet voice interrupted the quiet, "Now what is your name?" The woman's smile was a fake. Katara knew she was sad lady.


	4. Chapter 4

_ A/N: Well here I go. I am on vacation so it is a little hard to update. The last hotel didn't have wifi for free, and we were too cheap to pay nine dollars. Oh well. I am here now, so let us keep the story going!_

_ Ozai: She is just bluffing._

_ Me: No, I am NOT. I am lazy in other ways! _

_ Ozai: …right(sadistic smirk)_

_ Me: I don't own A:TLA_

_ Ozai: She just pretends she does, it's quite humorous. She is my jester._

_ Me: Shut up. You're in prison. You have no rights._

_ Ozai: Foolish peasant, I am just inside your head. An imaginary frien-acquaintance _

_ Me: It's called a Muse. _

_ Ozai: Just a warning for all you 431 peasants; she hears voices in her head. She keeps herself in her room all day. She also talks to hersel-_

_ Me: Thanks for the vistors! 431! Yea! _

Katara started to sniffle, tried so hard to control herself. Her eyes where locked on the Lady's. Katara thought about the question that was asked to her, "_Now what's your name?"_ She thought about the question, she then was about to speak. Her mouth was open to respond but closed slowly, she couldn't tell her name, not to these monsters. She shook her head.

The woman sighed, "Well, my name is Ursa, and this is my son Zuko." She nodded to the boy next to her. She smiled again, "The man is my husband, Ozai, and the girl was my daughter Azula."

Zuko wondered why her mother did not mention their titles. Then he realized that the girl would panic if she knew their status in the Fire Nation. That would cause a disaster.

Katara looked at the woman- no Ursa. It was strange. She never thought the Fire Nation really had families too. When she thought of the Fire Nation, she thought of Fire and soldiers and…Mom's death. Families should be loving and caring, something she knew the evil nation not to be capable of. She was even more surprised that Lady saved her. The Fire Nation should be bad. She felt like she should tell them that.

Ursa smiled at the girl's confused face. She seemed to be thinking sincerely about something, "I would really like to know your name, or should I call you 'little fish'"

Katara only tilted her head to the right in confusion and sniffled, "I am not a fish though…"

Ursa laughed, as she patted her small head, "But the Water Tribe is known for their fish!"

Katara only furrowed her brows in frustration; why was she laughing? Ursa thought it was funny that she was not a fish. Katara stopped crying trying to process the information. She wiped her old tears, "But I am not a fish."

Ursa chuckled to herself, "What is your name then?"

Zuko looked at the girl. She seemed very confused. His mother was also acting quite less formal around the girl. It was almost like she was talking to him.

The girl decided to tell her, for she was _not _a fish. "Katara," the foreign syllables ran off her tongue. She shifted her gaze to her hand twiddling her mother's necklace. She felt like she betrayed her people by saying her own name.

"That's a strange name," Zuko had never had heard such a weird sounding name before. It was very unusual.

Ursa grinned at Katara, "It's a lovely name! We have just never heard anything like it before!" She frowned at Zuko to silently scold him. She then smiled at Katara, "Which tribe do you come from? Is it cold?"

"Why should I tell you?" Katara asked, quite politely. She had no anger in her tone. She knew the boy, Zuko, would respond negatively if she got angry.

"I guess I am just curious," Ursa smiled.

"How'd I get here?" Katara asked. She stared around the room, "Where am I?" She did not answer Ursa's previous question and did her best to avoid doing so.

"Ember Island-Fire Nation," the boy quickly responded.

The kind woman nodded, "I found you onshore, with a piece of debris." Ursa only shrugged, "We don't really know how you got here."

"Oh," was all Katara could say. She remembered the storm. She could still hear screaming. She remembered calling out for her dad, but he would not come. She shook her head quickly, hoping the thoughts would leave. "One ship was destroyed," was all Katara could say.

"Well," Ursa grinned, "You are safe now Katara and we want to help you." She wished the water tribe girl could trust her.

Katara looked at her bandages, "Why did you help me? The Fire Nation hates us!"

Ursa only smiled, she cupped the girl's cheek with her elegant hand. She leaned in closer, "You are a child. I believe foreign civilians are not our enemies." She then tucked a piece of Katara's hair behind her ear and sighed; she decided to change the subject, "I suppose you are hungry."

Katara nodded her head. She was too overwhelmed by the situation at hand. Her mind was rather confused, and food seemed to be rather undesirable right at this moment. She was hurting all over, and she knew the food will help her heal.

Ursa stood up as she nodded her head. The girl seemed to be calmer. _Katara. _That was her name, she needed to get used to it. She placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder, "Please watch Katara while I receive some food." She kissed her son on the head until walking to the door.

Katara wanted to call out for the sweet woman to stay by her side. She seemed to be the only person she could trust right now. As she watched Ursa leave, her throat closed up. She was alone with a boy, a _Fire Nation_ boy. She sneaked a glance at Zuko; he seemed to be rather occupied staring at the wall. She then stared at the whalebone necklace in her hands. The room soon became so awkward, it became suffocating.

Katara then heard the boy speak, "Uh…Hi?"

Katara stared rather dumbly at the boy. She tilted her head, just a bit to the side; she took in a deep breath, "Hello." She saw the boy twitch, she let out a giggle.

"What?" Zuko snapped. What did she find so funny anyway? This girl was strange for him, and he had Azula for a sister.

* * *

Ursa walked down the hallway trying to find a servant. She found herself nearing the courtyard. She took in a deep breath; her heart began to quicken. Ozai and Azula where practicing in the courtyard. She glided through the corridor, hoping hat her husband would not see her, or assume she is a servant.

"Ursa!" Her husband shouted furiously.

Ursa sighed, _Never mind. _"Yes Ozai?" She spoke in an uncomfortably sweet voice. She prayed to Agni that he was not mad at her, or more so than she already was.

"Come over here," he ordered the fire princess. He had a stern expression on his face. His daughter stood right next to him, her arms crossed across her chest.

Ursa could only abide to his desires. She strolled over to the prince until reaching about a yard away. She then stared t her husband expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"Azula leave," Ozai commanded his daughter. Azula bowed at her father and fled, she hated it when Mother and Dad fought. Ozai then waited until Azula was out of sight. He cleared his through, "What I said earlier about the girl, still goes."

Ursa glared at her husband, "To abandon Katara wou-"

Ozai growled, "I am trying to protect us! Ursa, if the Fire Lord finds out about her, we will be considered traitors!" Ozai pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed, "The girl would probably end up dead."

"Don't make assumptions Ozai," Ursa shook her head, "The girl could bring no harm."

"What if she does?" Ozai barked at his wife, "What will happen to _me_?" He was very agitated with the woman in front of him. Wasn't this making any sense to her? He was offering an orphanage, for Agni. He was not making the child go into a prison. He then wondered if he could use prison as a threat.

"So you want to be a tool for your father?" Ursa spoke in a higher tone.

Ozai only stood there, glowering at his wife. He was making a good offer to his wife. "Do you want me to kill her?" he mocked her.

Ursa's eyes flashed open at the comeback, "You wouldn't _dare._" How could Ozai make a threat to the girl, just because she was Water Tribe? Ursa growled, "She has done nothing to us."

"Yet, she has no importance," he smirked. "She is some lowly Tribal girl, who I bet, is illiterate." Ozai only shrugged in an exaggerated way, "Why do we need her alive."

Ursa huffed, and prepared herself to shout at this disgraceful man.

"Ursa, why where you not watching the girl?" Ozai seemed to stop the argument, showing that he won.

"To get food for her…" Ursa growled in a low tone.

Ozai only turned away, "I will do the task for you. Go to your quarters and stay there until otherwise said." He flashed his eyes back, and spoke in a monotone voice "You seem tired. I suggest a long midday sleep." He walked up the steps to the corridor.

Ursa growled. She hated being treated like a child by her husband. She resumed to her room, in the opposite direction of her husband. She almost wanted to stomp all the way there.

_A/N: Review, Review, Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_ A/N: I had to be social for the last few days, and didn't have much time at all to write. So here we go. (throws crappy chapter in your face) Thanks for all your reviews. They are very helpful! (I love constructive criticism! Hint hint)_

_ Disclaimer: Don't sue me. I don't own A: TLA_

Katara giggled at the boy. "What?" he sniped back, trying to appear threatening.

Katara shrugged for a response. Katara thought it was rather hilarious how boys tried to appear just as strong as a man. It was quite ridiculous how this "Zuko" kid was trying to scare her. He seemed just as threatening as a grain of sand compared to his father.

"Well, then don't laugh," he was very irritated with her. Something about her reminded him of his sister's annoying friend Ty Lee.

Katara nodded as she stopped her giggles, and solemnly whispered, "I am sorry."

"I never said you should apologize," Zuko snapped. He hated when people treated him like a fragile flower. They would always apologize and treat him like a baby. He was a prince he could handle himself!

"Oh," The girl stared back at her necklace, and played with it. He started to regret being snappy at her. Zuko shut the remorse off, she was a peasant, and he was a prince. He was higher class than her; therefore, he was superior to her.

They sat there in silence for a rather long time. Katara was feeling hurt all over. It took all her effort not to cry. Every time she moved an inch, she felt a new pain that wasn't there before. She wondered how much someone can hurt at once; she thought maybe she was close to that level of pain. She had a splitting headache, and it was hard to focus anywhere. She knew she had broken her leg and arm, for she couldn't move them. She felt dehydrated, and famished. She also felt nauseated. It seemed as though that she had scrapes and bruises everywhere; her skin was mostly covered in bandages. She groaned in pain.

Zuko looked up from fiddling with his thumbs. She didn't look that comfortable. He heard a groan from the girl, "Are you all right?"

Katara was in a foreign land with several injuries. Is that what he asked? Was she _'all right'? _Katara wanted to cry and complain, she opened her mouth, but no words came. She let out a tiny whimper, but soon shut her mouth. She didn't need to trouble the boy, even if he was annoying. He seemed rather nervous, probably for his mother.

Zuko took in a deep breath, Mom has not returned. It has been fifteen minutes, much longer than it should have taken. Ordering a servant to make food, should take about five minutes. The awkward tension with the girl did not help his uneasiness.

Katara whispered, "Where is your mother?" She wanted to ask her for help with the pain, even if it was just motherly comfort. She needed the boy's mom.

Zuko stared back at her, "I don't know," he whispered. He seemed to glance at the door, "I will go check if everything is okay." He stood up preparing to leave.

"No!" Katara begged, "Please don't leave me." She wanted the boy not to leave. She would be alone in a room. She wanted to be comforted by the fact no one had abandoned her; she wanted someone to protect her. She was also the boy's father would return; he was very frightening.

"Why?" Zuko gaze shifted back to the girl. She was very strange. She acted almost scared of him, although didn't want him to leave.

Katara's eyes shifted to the side. She usually was not the one to tell her fears; she was rather stubborn. "Just stay," She stared at Zuko, "Please Zuko."

Zuko stared at the girl. She called him by his own name. He sat back down, "Oh… okay." This was strange. Never in his life would he think he would be sitting over watching a water tribe peasant, who was calling him by his own name.

"Thank you," was all Katara could say. She smiled weakly at Zuko.

Zuko turned away and blushed; a tingly feeling came to his stomach, "You're welcome." He was certainly not used to being thanked, especially by a peasant.

Katara only nodded before lying down on the pillow. She thought back to her vision with her mother in it. It couldn't have been a dream. It seemed so real. She remembered every part of it perfectly. Katara had felt her mother in her own arms. Katara knew that she _was _Mom. Not just some silly hallucination. She wondered what the vision was. Was it her mother's spirit, or was it a spirit appearing as her mother. Katara's headache seemed to grow with these thoughts.

The time between the two seemed to move like a snail. Zuko was really worried now. It was certainly not the first time his mother had disappeared for a rather long time. In the time being, Father would be very upset. He would usually train or threaten servants. Zuko hated it when Mother vanished. After words, mother would come out heartbreakingly sad. Zuko hated seeing his mother that way.

Zuko looked at the girl, Katara, lying right beside him. She seemed distressed. "Mom says sleeping always helps ill people," Zuko mumbled. He remembered the time he got sick. His mother told him constantly to go to sleep. She always was there by his bedside, comforting him. She would always sing little songs, he recognized from the Love Amongst the Dragons. She would then brush his hair with her fingers, and whisper words of comfort.

"Oh, that's what my mother said too," Katara spoke. She slowly closed her eyes. Perhaps the boy, Zuko, was right. It was a smart idea to close her eyes. Sleeping healed the body. She let the water like material wash over her body. She felt the bed surround her.

Katara felt scared and nervous, and wondered if she could ever fall asleep. She then heard a soft humming noise. It sung a tune she didn't recognize. She had heard of spirits that sang people to sleep in times of trouble; she never believed this true. Although, it was the only explanation for the humming she was hearing. She knew for sure it was not the boy. The Fire Nation would certainly never sing let alone hum.

Zuko hummed his mother's lullaby to the girl. She seemed to become less stiff and sink into the sheets. Her pupils under her eyelids became less frantic. He was surprised to find his little song helped her. He didn't stop his song. He hummed for a long time. It seemed to calm him down too.

The girl soon was breathing at a steady pace. She seemed to be asleep, although Zuko went on humming. This is what mother wanted him to do. He wanted him not just to watch her, but to also take care of her as well. He smiled; he would not leave this Water Tribe girl's side, because that's what his mother would do. Zuko knew that his mother could make anyone happy. He wanted to make people happy too.

* * *

Ozai knocked on his wife's door before opening it. She had been inside for a few hours, and he had calmed down enough for her to wander the house. He knew that she would still be mad at him.

Ozai stared at his wife, she was at her desk. Ursa seemed to be writing something, he elegant hand was gracefully moving the brush across the paper. Ozai went inside and closed the door very quietly. He moved in closer to see what she was writing. She would write letters and poems a lot of times. He looked over her shoulder at the paper. It turned out she was not writing anything at all. She was drawing. Flowers of all shapes covered the paper. His eyes followed the brush's movements as it made more flowers.

"Ozai," Ursa acknowledged that she knew he was there. He voice was flat with no emotion. She didn't stop her drawing though.

"That's a Fire Lilly," Ozai mumbled and pointed to the paper, he only recognized one flower. Ozai could recall very few flowers by their names. He had no interest in them. They could not help him in any way, so therefore it shouldn't take up his time.

Ursa nodded, "I thought you don't take interest in flowers." She was surprised that her husband knew one species of flower. She thought he didn't like flowers, and thought it was a waste of time to garden.

"I do not," was the simple response from Ozai.

The silence grew and Ozai stood over his wife. Ursa took a deep breath in and spoke, pausing from her work, "Did you get the food for the girl?"

Ozai stared at the woman. Her voice was monotone. "No," Ozai responded.

Ursa then continued painting. She silently hoped her husband would let her out of this room. She felt herself go stir-crazy as she sat for hours in her chambers. There was a long minute of silence. Although the sixty seconds seemed to take forever.

"You may leave if you wish," Ozai sighed, "Although the topic of the savage will return soon."

Ursa dropped her brush as stood up, almost knocking her chair over. She dashed to the door, she sighed, "Thank you my husband." She quickly opened the door. As soon as the space was big enough to fit, she dashed through. She scurried across the corridors; she needed to get to the guest rooms. As she ran, she startled quite a few servants.

When she came to the room, the door was already open. She peeked into the area to find a relieving sight. She smiled at the little scene before her own eyes. The tribal girl was asleep on the bed; Zuko was in the chair right next to her, sleeping as well.

A/N_: I always imagined the first conversation between Katara and Zuko to be very awkward. Why? First of all, when kids are younger, they usually don't have a "smooth" conversation with a stranger. Another reason is that Zuko is talented in the art of awkwardness. The last reason is awkward conversations are cute, especially with children. _

_Don't worry, It will go quicker after this. I wanted the meeting to last a lot longer than the rest of the story. PWEASE REVIEW. PLEASE WITH SPARKLES ON TOP!_


	6. Chapter 6

_ A/N: I love the reviews so much! I want to thank all those who review! (Sends virtual hugs to reviewers) I was traveling for nine long hours…urg. So I decided to write this chapter._

* * *

Katara stayed in bed for three days. Her conditions where slowly recovering, but was still unable to walk alone. Ursa always was by her bedside with a story book in her hand, sometimes Zuko with her. She would sing songs or tell the tales of the fire nation. Ursa knew Katara loved the tale of Agni's daughter falling in love with the mortal man. She also loved the tale of the Agni Kai. Katara adored he story of Love Amongst the Dragons. Katara told Ursa multiple times how it reminded her of a legend back at home.

Katara avoided pretty much all questions about her home life. Ursa knew little about the tribal girl, even when she did open up. She did pick up some information about her through their conversations. She knew she has a brother, named Sokka, and she also knew that she was one of the only people her age in the village. She chattered on and on about how the older villagers would play games with her. She talked about her chores and how her brother was lazy and ate a lot of meat. She talked about hunting with her father, and how to skin different animals. She spoke of the doll she loved so dearly, her name was Nukka. She talked about feeding Nukka and how she loved sea prunes.

Ursa still had no idea why she was on a ship, where she came from, how old she was, if she was a waterbender, and who her parents are. She asked Katara all these questions but she turned away and spoke of another subject. Ozai wanted to know this information. Ursa needed to get Katara to admit her identity for her own safety. The last thing she wanted was for Ozai to get the information himself.

Ursa was reading a new story to the girl. It was about an evil spirit kidnapping a maiden, and the fire prince coming to rescue her. By the end of the story, Katara was grinning ear to ear. She giggled, "That was so romantic!"

Ursa smiled, "Can you read?"

Katara nodded her head, "Yes Ma'am."

"I can lend you some books, if you want," Ursa smiled as she handed her the story she was reading.

Katara grinned and took the book from her, "I like it when you read them though."

Ursa looked at the girl with curiosity, "Why?"

Katara laughed, "Because you do the voices!" She pointed to the book, "You make it sound so real!" Katara found it quite wonderful how Ursa read. She would bring the book alive through making the characters sound like they should. She would get louder and quieter at the parts that needed to be. Katara raised her unbroken arm in the air to emphasize her point, "You are the best story teller alive!"

Ursa was stunned how this girl complimented her, even if it was just for reading. She chuckled, "I don't know about that."

"You are!" Katara giggled with the woman. There was a small pause. Ursa was so happy Katara loved to do all the things her daughter wouldn't. All Azula wanted to do was firebending and sadistic games. Ursa found it almost impossible to relate to her daughter. Katara was like Zuko, so charming and kind hearted. She wished Azula would lighten up like the both of them.

"How would you feel about going outside?" Ursa asked. "The sun will help you heal."

Katara nodded up and down quickly, "Yes! Yes please!" She looked down at her state, "I can barely walk though…"

Ursa smiled, "I can help you walk," she patted the girl's head.

"I can't wait!" Katara was almost bouncing in the bed. She smiled as Ursa laughed, she wanted to hug this girl, but was scared that she would hurt her.

Ursa smiled and waved in a servant, Ursa stood up and whispered in her ear, "Make sure she is washed up and in a clean outfit." Ursa turned to Katara and smiled, "We will get you tidied up and ready to go!" Ursa knew that she had to have Katara clean so her husband wouldn't complain about a _dirty_ savage.

"Okay!" Katara smiled as the servant help her out of the bed. She grasped on the servant's arm for support, as she limped to the bathroom. Katara smiled, Ursa was always kind to her. She was so nice and lovable, she reminded her of her own mother. She sighed as she thought back to her home. It seemed so long ago that her mother perished in that horrible raid. She touched her necklace to comfort herself.

Katara always found it strange how another person would wash her. She was perfectly capable of bathing herself. Although she let the Lady do her job as she scrubbed her skin with warm water. She never complained, Gran-Gran always told her to be polite and always follow what elders say, unless it hurt you. Katara knew that if Ursa wanted her to be washed this way, she should not protest.

The days seemed to get more comfortable for her. She seemed to heal up, and the burning pains seemed to become more of an ache. Katara was less frightened of her current situation. She knew though not to tell about herself, for her father warned her never to tell strangers who she was, where she lived, and her waterbending. Katara could only imagine if the fire nation found out her status of the chieftain's daughter or that she was a southern waterbender. That would be a disaster. Being in the fire nation was hard but Katara needed to adapt to the situation, and she promised herself she would.

After being washed, she was bandaged up again before being fit into a beautiful dress. It was smooth with golden trim and was made with different shades of red. She smiled as she felt the dress on her; she never had worn anything so extravagant. She smelled wonderful from the scented soap. She was ready to go outside. She had become so anxious to leave that room.

Katara's heart picked up twenty paces from her excitement.

* * *

Ursa was sitting in the courtyard. It took a lot of effort for her to convince Ozai to let the girl out. It frustrated her that he still wanted to send her to an orphanage. Ursa knew that if she refused, he would send Katara to a prison… or worse. Ursa shivered at the thought. Katara was a sweet girl; she wouldn't hurt a spider-fly. She knew even though Katara was different, she was still a human being.

Ursa heard footsteps coming from the hall. One was light and unstable, while the other was rhythmic and louder. Ursa turned to find Katara with the servant. She was wearing a summer dress. Ursa smiled as she stood up, and walked over to the girl. She held out her arm to the girl, and Katara grabbed on. Katara smiled at the servant, "Thank you!"

Ursa was startled that Katara thanked a servant. They both started walking little by little to the door, Ursa could feel Katara's grip getting tighter. Ursa smiled, "Don't worry."

"I have only seen snow," Katara whispered.

"You'll love it," Ursa leaned down so she was close to her. She then opened the door, warm air washed through. Katara gasped.

The scene was unlike Katara has ever seen. There was huge ocean with little rocks going to it. She supposed this was 'sand', like in the books she has read. There were plants everywhere! Katara only had seen plants in pots that where bought from merchants. She never imagined that there would be this much in one place. Some of the plants created beautiful colorful designed leaves in the ends of them that looked a little like the sun. There where so many colors everywhere! "It's beautiful!"

Ursa chuckled. She hoped that Katara would enjoy it. Katara was staring at everything wide eyed, soaking in the sight in. Ursa looked to the beach as well, "It is," Ursa whispered.

"MOM!" a voice called. Ursa saw her son run up to her. Zuko was covered in sand as she rushed up the walkway to the house. He was out of breath when he came to the top.

"Hello Zuko," his mother smiled as she took the boy in her other arm in a small embraced, "We where going to enjoy the nice weather." Ursa let go of her son and started stepping down step by step, making sure Katara would not fall.

"What's that?" Katara pointed to one of the strange plants.

Zuko was flabbergasted, "How do you not know that's a flower!" Zuko thought about why she would not recognize a flower. ANYONE could tell what a flower is.

"Oh, just like the stories," Katara tugged on Ursa's sleeve looking up at her for clarification.

Ursa nodded, "Yes," she agreed, "Just like the stories.

"They are beautiful," Katara whispered. She walked along with Ursa to the beach.

Zuko ran down ahead and picked a flower from one of the bushes, the one most in bloom. He ran back to Katara and his mother. He stood next to Katara, and muttered, "Here." He held out the flower in front of her.

Katara grabbed the flower from Zuko, she beamed, "Thank you so much." Zuko only responded with a blush.

"That's sweet of you Zuko," Ursa smiled at her son. She was charmed that Zuko would do something that was so kind, but simple. Ursa saw her son get beet red. She chuckled. Zuko ran in embarrassment ahead of the group.

They both walked to the beach. "Wow," Katara gawked at the sight, "How is it so hot?"

Ursa laughed, "I suppose it would be for you!"

"It's much colder in the South p-!" Katara stopped talking, and covered her mouth with her hand with the broken arm. She winced from the pain and the slip she had made.

"So you are from the Southern Tribe," Ursa acknowledged. Ursa strolled along the beach.

Katara only nodded in defeat. She brought her eyes to the flower Zuko gave her. She was angry at herself, what would happen if they discovered she was a waterbender?

Ursa saw Katara's discomfort on her face. Ursa urged her to the edge of the beach, and the waves crashed down on the shore. Katara's face started to lighten up. Ursa smiled, "Why don't you try and sit."

Katara nodded, Ursa helped her sit down. Katara felt the sand, it felt almost like snow, only less sturdy and not cold. She then touched the warm water in front of her and giggled.

Zuko plopped down next to her, "Want to make a sand castle?" Zuko asked Katara.

Katara was happy to oblige.

* * *

Katara loved the beach after the time she spent there, asking constantly to go there. After the three days, she had gone every single day with Zuko for hours, making sandcastles. Ursa thought it was adorable.

Ozai on the other hand was rather unhappy about the southern barbarian. He needed to take things into his own hands. That day he spoke with Azula.

* * *

_A/N: What is Ozai planning? Why does he need Azula?... You will find out when I update! This depends on my laziness. _

_Wheeee! That was fun. I put a little fluff in there…okay A LOT of fluff. PWEASE REVIEW my precious readers and please forgive my bad chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Well guess who was extremely lazy today? ME! I sat on my computer and stared at the document, for hours… just sitting there…being a lazy butt. I actually feel asleep at the computer. Luckily, it did not overheat and crash while I was asleep on it. Also, I am very upset because I couldn't go to the comic con to see the Korra release of book 2 episode 1. So I am very sad…I hope my sadness didn't effect my writing…So anyway, enjoy the chapter seven!_

_ Disclaimer: I do not own._

* * *

Azula watched her brother help the water savage girl up the stairs. The barbarian girl clutched to her brother. It disgusted her that a barbarian would come close to the royal family. Of course, she and daddy where going to solve that problem. She ran back from the window to the door, waiting for her prey. She heard the door start to open and she let out a toothy smirk.

Katara was saddened by the fact they had to go inside. Zuko was bossy and annoying but he was nice to her, in a weird way. He made sure she was all right, if she was feeling okay, and if she needed anything. Zuko reminded her of her brother, in the sense of determination. Sokka had a completely different personality, but had the same type of willpower as Zuko. They both tried their hardest when determined to do so.

Zuko opened the door to the house. Zuko's sister was standing there. She had a strange smile on her face. Katara involuntarily twitched at the sight. She only seen glances of Azula here in there. The firebending girl would scowl her and insult Zuko every time she passed. Even though she did not know her well, Katara did _not_ like Azula.

"Why look, its Zu-Zu," Azula smirk got bigger as she moved her stare to Katara, "And his _pet._" Azula settled her gaze back to Zuko, "Did you teach it any new tricks?"

"Shut up 'Zula," Zuko growled at his sister. His eyebrows crumpled down.

Azula faked a smile to Katara, "Well, _Katara_, we are about to have dinner. Father wished for you to come today," Azula spat out the peasant's name when she spoke. She then smirked at the face Katara made.

"Oh…" was all Katara could respond. She thought that the siblings' father hated her. She looked down at her feet, her leather boots seemed better to focus on than the girl in front of her. She clenched harder into Zuko's arm.

Azula continued on, "Father decided we will be eating fish, _just for you._" She made the thought of fish sound sickening to both Katara and Zuko.

Azula then narrowed her eyes at the savage. She seemed to be responding negatively. Azula wondered what was going on in this tiny brain of hers. The barbarian didn't even respond. Azula then put on a serious face, "You should be grateful, Father is doing a favor for you."

"I will thank him then," Katara responded, not knowing what else to say to Azula. Her gaze shifted to the wall behind the Fire Nation girl. She could not make eye contact with her.

Azula stood tall, her shoulders back and her chin held high. She smirked, "Well Zu-Zu, you _have _trained her well." She smirked at her brother and turned on her heel, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Be ready by then," Azula demanded. She then walked down the hall, the shadows swallowing her up. She was like a spider; she needed to trap the bait before devouring it.

* * *

Katara was scared of what was to come at dinner. She grasped the servant's arm who was escorting her to the dinning room. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears. The archways seemed to become larger and she became feeling more like a small bug compared to her surroundings. She felt of utmost unimportance.

She was led through a large archway until a room which was unlike any other she had seen before. I was larger than her igloo back in the tribe. There was a large wooden table in the center, with piles of food on it. Katara has never seen this much food in one place before. Her tribe never had a surplus of food (usually the contrary).

Katara stared up to see who had attended the meal. The husband of Ursa stood at the end of the table. His youngest child was sitting at his right. She smirked at her when she entered the room. Ursa seemed to have just arrived, along with Zuko. Ursa smiled at her, as she was walking to a chair next to her husband.

"Ursa," her husband spoke ceasing her movement. He shifted his eyes over to Katara and smiled like a polar bear dog, scary and dangerous, "I think the _guest_ will sit here today." He waved the servant to bring her to the chair. Katara almost swore that her heart stopped in that moment. She limped with the servant to the chair. Katara sat down in it, it was very comfy, but it did not stop her nervousness.

Katara nodded at the servant as a silent _thank you_. The servant left as quickly as she came. Katara saw Ursa sat down next to her. Ursa grinned at Katara as glanced at her. Katara took in a deep breath. She needed to overcome the fears of the man next to her, she whispered, "Thank you sir." Ozai did not respond, but he did hear her.

Katara stared at the food. It was neatly displayed on the table. It seemed too fancy to eat. Katara had only had eaten broth for the past few days, and not even touching regular food. Now, right in front of her was rice, noodles, fish, and other products she had no idea what they were. Katara could smell its fragrance, and it was very exotic than any food she had ever tried. The thing that most overwhelmed her was the fact that there was so much. Katara was even somewhat envious of this family. This food could fill up her whole _tribe_ for a whole day.

As soon as everyone was seated, they all individually picked up their chopsticks and started to slowly eat. Ozai stared at Katara who was hesitant to pick up the chopsticks, afraid she would do something wrong.

Ozai smiled, he was almost sure that the barbarian did not know how to eat with the chopsticks. He chuckled, as he took the fish into his mouth. He saw the girl whisper something to his wife. Ozai tried to focus on what she was saying, but could not make out her words. Ursa smiled and nodded, "Go ahead."

Katara smiled at the woman before picking up her chopsticks. She was taught universal mannerisms by Gran-Gran, who thought it was important to be polite. She plucked a piece of her fish onto her chopsticks and plopped it into her mouth. It was very spicy and she burned her tongue. It was nothing like water tribe cuisine. Tears were threatening to fall down her face, but Katara refused to cry. Azula chuckled.

Ozai saw the savage's eyes water. He only smirked at her expression, he found it quite entertaining. If his plan will work out, he would have to start speaking soon. The silent eating lasted for about five minutes. Ozai then cleared his throat, "You are from the southern tribe correct?"

Katara jumped in her seat, his voice startled her. She nodded her head, too scared to make any eye contact, "yes…"

Ozai sighed, "My curiosity astounds me on this…" Ozai paused watching he water tribe girl take another bite, "But why was the southern tribe doing up north?" He grinned at the girl as if they where talking of the weather.

The girl started to shake, "Please… I don't feel comfortable talking 'bout this…"

"Now, child-" Ozai started.

Zuko spoke up, "Father, she doesn't want to talk about it."

Ozai yelled at the young boy, "Don't you ever speak back to me!" He stood up from his chair. His voice shook the whole room. Katara looked horrified. Her father had never yelled that way to Sokka and herself before, and Sokka did pretty stupid things.

Ozai sat back down and drank from his goblet. Zuko soon rasped a reply, "Please forgive me Father…" He was shaken from his fathers shouting, he stared down at his food. His eyes were wide with terror.

Katara was terrified; if would threaten his own son, what could he do to her? She shivered at the thought.

Ursa spoke up, "Zuko is right; Katara may feel uncomfortable with this subject." Katara was so relieved that Ursa was sticking up for her.

Katara could hear Ozai, mumbling something inaudible before speaking again, "What is your family name?"

Katara gulped. What could she say? Her name was known as "daughter of Chief Hakoda." She couldn't tell _that _to the Fire Nation. She sat there and stared down at her plate. "Can I please not talk about this," she begged. She was scared of what might happen.

"She probably doesn't even _have_ a family name," Azula sniggered at her, "She is already such a lowlife."

"Azula!" her mother shouted.

"I have a family name." Katara spoke rather quietly, "I just don't wish to speak of it."

Ozai smirked, "We _are_ trying to help you." Ozai then took another bite and swallowed, "By us knowing this information, we can help you in the future. Do you understand?" Ozai then took another bite out of the fish. His eyes seemed to follow Katara's movements.

"It wouldn't help me at all," Katara whispered, and ate another bite of rice. She knew that it would make her situation worse. She was young but she knew what to keep secret and what not to keep secret. She was smart for her age.

Ozai then growled; he was so frustrated. He was playing nice too. He wished he could just pound this information out of her head. If the girl didn't say anything anytime soon, he may just do that. Another few minutes of awkward silence filled the room.

"You're a little young to be betrothed," Ozai said pointing it to her necklace. Ozai was relieved that he listened to his foreign studies teacher when he was at the academy. He recognized the infamous betrothal necklace used for marriage in the northern tribe.

Ursa jumped, "You're _betrothed?"_ Ursa was mad at the tribes now. How could they just marry her off at so _young?_ It seemed so barbaric! How they would do that to a little girl!

Katara dropped her chopsticks in her lap, "No… this is my mother's…" She was flabbergasted that they would think she was about to get married! She picked up her chopsticks in her lap and began to eat again.

Azula narrowed her eyes, "So you stole it from your mother, you _are _a savage," She then sneered at Katara, "Your mother is probably just as barbaric though…"

"My mother is dead."

Those four words silenced the whole room. All eight eyes focused on the Water Tribe girl. The awkward tension seemed to build up. Ozai realized that Azula's words messed up all of his work. He silently groaned; his plan was crashing to the ground. This anger did not help him manipulate the girl. He looked at the barbarian. She seemed to be enraged, her eyes were furrowed down and she was silently steaming.

It was a long minute before anyone spoke.

"Did she end her life because she was living with _you?_" Azula ridiculed the Water Tribe girl.

The glasses full of water and wine exploded into a shattering mess. Water was flying the across the table along with shards. Katara yelled, "She was killed by _your _people!"

* * *

_A/N: Yea! That was such a weak chapter! WHEE! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME HOW TO MAKE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY MORE!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I am in my 'glorious' summer home where I am practically a reject. Wheeee! So relaxing…not! I was stuck on what to write this chapter…URG…Forgive my stupid chapter… It's too short too…*runs away in shame*_

* * *

Katara stared at the mess in front of her. She then lowered her gaze to the table. The mess was not physical, but was bigger than the water and glass shards across the table. _They_ knew _she_ was a waterbender. Katara truly tried to keep this a secret, but like always her anger got the better of her. She hated this, she was disobeying her dad! Daddy loved her. He would keep secrets for her, but she couldn't for him!

This was certainly not the fist time that her waterbending got out if control. She had once blown out the side of her igloo just six weeks before. Also, the first time she realized she could waterbending was though accidentally freezing all of the bathwater. Katara prayed to have better control of her bending. Although Katara knew, the only way to control her bending was getting a master.

Katara's father searched long and hard for a master for her, but did not prevail in finding one. Katara was the last one in the whole South Pole.

Ursa automatically checked everyone in the room. She was relieved to find no injuries from the shattered glass. The only thing shaken was their surprise. Ursa had to process what had happened. Katara just created a powerful bending ability. The thing is, Katara _shouldn't _be a bender. Ursa knew from word to mouth the last waterbender had been found and killed in the southern tribe. There are no more benders in the South Pole. So why did Katara exist?

Ursa looked at the waterbender, her head was down and her hair covered her face. Katara's body shook, probably from fear. Ursa felt a pang of pity. The girl did not choose to be a waterbender, nor did she not want her bending to be revealed. Ursa understood that bending could get out of control.

Ursa thought about the girl's last line, _"She was killed by your people!" _ Katara had lost her mother to their soldiers. Ursa found everything click into place. That was why Katara never spoke of her mother, why Katara was so attached to the necklace, why and she screamed out her mothers name in such sadness when she first awoke. Ursa understood why she was terrified of them. They hypothetically took away something she loved.

Zuko watched Katara with utter shock. She was a waterbender? He could barely think from the revelation of Katara's bending. She seemed to be a friend, so why didn't she tell him about her bending? Zuko was more confused. Why was her waterbending such a big issue?

Azula never thought that this _serpent_ could be a bender. Azula then wondered how her father was taking the situation. They did not plan for this to happen. Azula wondered how father would think of the savage now. Azula knew all about the raid that had happened from her father. She heard that the waterbender was "killed". This was not the case though, the waterbender lived, and she landed on the Fire Lord's property. Azula almost laughed at the irony.

Ozai was intrigued by the barbarian girl's power. He knew the order of the demise of the last waterbender was enforced by his father. Commander Yon Rha was in charge and was said to have killed the waterbender _himself._ Based on the messenger hawk sent back, the waterbender was the Chieftain's wife who admitted to being the bender.

Ozai was changing his plans already. He would bring this barbarian girl to his father, showing she is the last waterbender. Therefore putting Yon Rha to shame. If he could then figure out what the southern fleet is doing up north, then that would be extra.

Ozai smirked as he watched his family process the information. He finally spoke, "I wish to speak with our guest _alone,_" Ozai continued on, "The rest of you are dismissed."

Ursa followed her children out; she turned her head to give Ozai a '_you better not hurt her' _face. The same one she used for Zuko. Ozai glared at his wife as she walked away. The two people where left in the room.

He let out a dark chuckle, "Well I thought we where the ones keeping the major secrets."

Katara looked up at the man; she had tears running down her face. Ozai smirked as she spoke, "What?"

Ozai grinned, "I suppose you should know, since it will affect your future." He made his voice powerful, "We are the royal family of the Fire Nation," he continued on, "I am the second heir of Fire Lord Azulon." Katara's mouth dropped as she stared at the man. Ozai laughed at her expression of horror.

Katara was now wishing that he had not had said that. This family that took her in was the _royal _family of her enemy nation. They were in _charge_ of the whole nation. Katara stuttered in shock, "All of you lied to me!"

"Now," Ozai began, "We never did, we just kept it concealed like your bending." Ozai leaned in closer to the girl, too close for comfort, "You are from the southern tribe, correct?"

Katara slowly nodded, her heart picking up in an unbelievable pace.

"How did you survive?" Ozai asked in a snarl, bringing up the raid, "The waterbender was said to be the Chief's wife." Ozai then stood out of his seat and started to pace around the room.

"She was not a waterbender," Katara mumbled, "obviously…" She refused to let any more tears fall down her face, though her eyes where still red.

Ozai then stopped pacing; he turned to look at the girl, "Why would she protect _you_?"

Katara stiffened, "Because _everyone on the tribe _is family." Katara sprouted her mother's saying, "And we would do anything for each other."

Ozai burst out laughing, "My, you are a naïve child. It's a miracle you are still alive because of that childish belief." He then repeated his last statement, "Why would the most powerful woman in the tribe protect _you._" He spoke in a louder tone; he then shot a simple flame towards her, barely inches from her body. The flame vanished before it could do damage.

"She was my Mommy!" Katara screamed. She was so scared of this man, and she wanted his fire to stop.

Ozai then smirked. Children squeal the truth under any sign of danger. Ozai was over whelmed with glee. This girl was the last waterbender _and_ the "princess" of the South Pole. He couldn't imagine this getting any better! He then lowered his voice, "Now was that hard?"

Katara stared at the very scary man who almost burned her. "No," she spoke. All angry grown ups want to hear is "no" when they ask if something was hard, even if it was really was difficult.

"Now that we have that straight," Ozai then sat back in his seat, "We can continue that discussion we had earlier." He smiled then at the girl, "Why were your boats up north?"

"Daddy said that…that home was not safe anymore…" Katara whispered, "He said the North Pole could help us, because we are sisters…"

Ozai then smiled, "See, being cooperative is very convenient." Ozai chuckled, "You will now get to do what most little girls never have done before."

Katara stared at the man with no response, waiting for him to speak.

"Meeting the Fire Lord is a great honor."

* * *

As the ship rocked, Katara tried to ignore Ursa as she read. "Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion!" Ursa said with a high voice, pretending to be the character. She then went to a her regular tone, "The two dragons-"

"There is no such thing as happily ever afters…" Katara interrupted. This was the first time she spoke in two days.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ursa was stunned that a child could say that.

"I am not happy. My family was not happy. You are not happy. None of _your_ family is happy. So there are no happy endings," Katara spoke hoping that Ursa would leave her alone. She did not want the lady to be here. Katara thought she was her friend, but her and her family was just using her. She should have never even spoken to these monsters, not even spoken her name. Dad said that some people are bad and could hurt her. She should have assumed that these people were bad.

"But this is not the ending," Ursa whispered tenderly. She placed the book down on the table next to them. "Sometimes things don't go as you want," Ursa shrugged, "But things get better."

Katara blankly stared at the woman, "How do _you_ know." Katara growled, "I will be dead soon."

"No, darling you-"

Katara then started to cry. She let her emotions overflow, "Leave me alone." Katara then put her feet on the couch and tucked her head in between her legs. Like most children, she hoped that becoming a ball could block off all the pain and worry. Katara never felt more scared in her life. She felt Ursa wrap her arm around her shoulder. Katara wailed, "I want to go home!"

Ursa started to sway back and forth, "I know."

"I miss Daddy and Mommy and even_ Sokka_!" She wept.

Ursa smiled, "You know what?"

Katara kept crying, not bothering to stop for Ursa's words.

"When we get to the palace, I will get a doll for you," Ursa promised, "So you can take care of her just like your other doll, Nukka." Ursa then rubbed her back, "Does that sound good?"

Katara just kept crying, "No," Katara buried herself further into her legs, "I want to go home."

"I know…" Ursa hugged the child.

Katara did not push Ursa away, although she wanted to. She and her family where all mean and evil, she choked out, "I _hate_ the Fire Nation."

The ship traveled on to the capital despite Katara's payers to Tui and La.

* * *

_A/N: Why would Ozai want to now keep Katara for his father? I shall explain. I really think Ozai just wants to look higher in Azulon's eyes_. _I don't think Azulon likes Ozai that much. Also, I believe that Ozai has this idea in his head he has to be better at everything. That is why Ozai now wants Katara. She is technically "royalty" in the southern tribe, which can be a very helpful tool for a military strategy. Also, she is the last waterbender, a way to prove Yon Rha a failure. Ozai thinks Katara would make him more important in his father's eyes. _

…_Please Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I was so lazy, because school is starting soon…sorry._

_I really hope I make Ozai three dimensional. Ozai is a human being. I try to make people understand that. He isn't some one dimensional character. People aren't evil the day they were born. I blame Ursa a little for his "evilness." After Ozai was rejected by his family, especially his wife, I think he went power hungry. I do like Ursa; I just believe both Ozai and Ursa are to blame for the dysfunctional family. I hope that helps you understand the story better._

* * *

Katara took deep breaths. Ursa told her that she shouldn't be nervous, but Ursa had lied to her before. Should she be more nervous then? As she sat on the cushions, she hugged the doll she had named Miki.

The doll was made out of what seemed to be clay. Ursa had called it a "china" doll. Miki's skin was as white as snow and she had dark red lips that twitched slightly upward. Her golden eyes where painted on with long lashes. Her hair was pinned up in an extravagant way and was almost too realistic to be true. Katara even wondered if it was real hair from human beings! Her outfit was amazing. It was made with gold and red silk that was so popular in the Fire Nation. The way it was designed was where the beauty came in. It had many layers, and they all contrasted with each other. The darkest layer was on the bottom while the lightest layer was on the top. Katara thought she was a beautiful doll, but Miki didn't appear very happy.

Her old doll Nukka was not as fancy. It was made from animal skins and fur. It had two button blue eyes and a cute smile. In Katara's opinion she thought Nukka looked much happier than the new doll, even if it was not as extravagant.

Ursa had prepared her for meeting the Fire Lord. She was to come into the throne room, bow, and keep quiet unless told to speak, and do whatever the Fire Lord says. Ursa told her if she did these things, she will be okay.

Katara looked at her outfit. It was made of silk like all the other Fire Nation outfits, but the only thing different is that it was blue. Katara had asked why she was dressed in blue. She didn't mind of course, but it still felt weird because everyone else was dressed in red. Ursa told her it was so that she looked more water tribe for the Fire Lord. Katara then fell silent in the words "Fire Lord."

Katara's tribe spoke of the Fire Lord like an untamed polar bear dog, vicious and dangerous. Like a polar bear dog, he slowly slaughters its prey by killing it slowly and painfully. The tribes have certainly felt as though it was being slowly destroyed by every raid that he had sent onto their tribes.

Katara started to pray, to Tui and La to guide her, to her father and brother to be safe, and to her mother to protect her.

Prince Ozai sat beside the water tribe girl. He watched her close her eyes as she clutched to the doll Ursa gave her. Her crutches where laying neatly right next to her. She seemed to be mouthing something inaudible. Ozai wondered what she was whispering. He then stopped trying to listen. Why should he care to interest of what a peasant spoke? Surely she wasn't that intellectual, for she was young and was raised by savages. It would be a waste of time.

Ozai hoped that the girl would be obedient. He needed her to cooperate with him, if this were all to work out. He stared at the throne room entrance. He would have to wait until they would be called in.

Katara was afraid to speak to the prince sitting next to her. He was tall and scary, but she wanted to know when they will be allowed to enter. Katara took a deep breath in and opened her eyes until whispering, "When will we go in?"

Ozai stared at the barbarian, her bright blue eyes staring up at him expectantly. Ozai was getting impatient too, "Whenever the Fire Lord decides."

Katara looked down at her doll, "Oh…"

The prince growled at the girl, making her go completely silent. Ozai watched a guard approach them, he ceased in front of the pair. His voice seemed almost inhumane, "The Fire Lord will now see you."

Katara sat down her doll on the cushions and closed her blue eyes. She was going to see the Fire Lord. She pushed her uninjured arm to the ground to help push her up. She grew frustrated; she was unable to lift her body up.

Ozai pulled himself up from the cushions. He turned to find the girl struggling get up. Her broken arm and leg are both a major handicap. Ozai groans, but does not help the girl up until she falls on the ground. Ozai's impatience encourages him to pull her off the ground. He handed her the crutches and pushed her to go foreword. They made it to the door and Ozai snarled at Katara and mumbled, "Behave."

The doors swung open and an incredible amount of heat rushed to the two occupants. Katara tilted her head down, she wanted to run and hide. She knew that it was not physically possible for her to do so. She held in her breath, her mouth was trembling. She felt the prince push her, and she started to limp foreword. Her eyes glues to the reflective floor.

The short distance seemed to go on forever, until she was tapped twice on the shoulder. She bowed, exactly what Ursa told her to do, _"When Prince Ozai taps your shoulder twice, you are to bow." _It hurt her leg as she kneeled on it, but did not make a sound. Katara felt strange as she pressed her forehead to the ground. No one in her tribe ever bows in this way. She snuck a glance at the Prince next to her, he was bowing as well.

"Prince Ozai," the Fire Lord announced his voice ringing through the chambers, "and a guest." Azulon continued, "Princess of the South."

Katara shivered at his voice. She hated it when these people all called her a princess like it was a curse. She was not used to being called princess, but she never thought if they did, it would sound so gross.

Ozai lifted his head, although Katara did not. Ozai was relieved that she was following Ursa's orders. "Father," Ozai responded.

"I have heard about the Princess and her _voyage_ here," Azulon bellowed across the room. The Fire Lord's flames got larger as he spoke, "How did you ever discover her heritage?"

Ozai smirked, "Father, it took persistence," Ozai spoke in a monotone voice, "Under interrogation, she exposed a lot more that."

The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes at his youngest heir. Azulon's gaze was full of mistrust, "Continue"

"The girl is not only the Chieftain's spawn, but also the last of the waterbenders of the South," Ozai smirked. Everything was going flawlessly so far.

"_What!_" the Fire Lord bellowed, "The Southern Raiders exterminated the last waterbender."

The prince smiled, "The Chief's wife was protecting this child, _her _child."

There was a long uncomfortable silence. Azulon stared at his son, eyes glistening from the flames. "I want evidence." Azulon waved his hand to a servant, which came over hesitantly, "Bring a cup of water to the Prince's captive."

_Captive,_ that means prisoner. Katara shivered at the word. She was no longer a guest, but someone used to hurt someone else. When she saw the glass of water placed down in front she closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, she would be back at home.

"Waterbend," Ozai hissed a demand.

Katara opened her eyes, the nightmare was real. Katara slowly sat up and looked at the Fire Lord. He seemed just as old as Gran-Gran, but he was much more scary. He reminded her of Prince Ozai a lot. They both were very cold even if their nationality was quite the opposite. They both had mean glares, and seemed to expect perfection out of everything. They also both seemed to hate her. She gazed at the cup before her.

She stared at the cup of water. Her body began to shake. Her bending was weak, and she had barely any control over it. Katara held her breath as she hovered her hands around the cup. She pushed all of her concentration on the cup in front of her. _Waterbend,_ she thought. After a full thirty seconds, the glass began to shake. Water started to splash out of the cup, and it seemed to slowly rise. She narrowed her eyes at the water as it slowly lifted out of the cup.

"Enough," The old Fire Lord declared.

The water splashed back into the glass, she completely ceased her waterbending. Katara felt a pang of anger at the two men, who where obviously expecting more out of her. Something told her that the Fire Lord was basing his judgment of the tribe on her.

"The girl is dismissed," Azulon ordered.

Katara stared at both the men as she slowly got up. She refused to have any help _this_ time. She wanted to be strong in front the Fire Lord, so she showed her tribe was not _weak._ She proudly limped out of the throne room. She hated these people so much.

* * *

Katara felt awkward as Ursa brushed her hair. She was so mad at this family, how could she even stand to be around them? She sat on a large bed unlike any other she had ever seen before. Ursa told her that it was for now her bed and her room. Katara had only somberly replied, "My home is in the South Pole." Ursa did not respond.

Ursa took care of Katara while the two men where discussing her fate. Ursa almost found it disgusting how the royal family seemed to control everything. They controlled her life and now controlled a child's life. This girl has the right to decide her own destiny!

Ursa was worried for Katara for other reasons. Katara did not trust her anymore. She once found herself becoming a mother figure to the girl, but now Katara seemed to reject her. She tried several times to make conversation. All have failed. She was worried that Katara's anger would hurt her. No little girl should live with anger.

Ursa found also that Katara was becoming more homesick. Katara did not adapt to the new change, and she was more distant. Ursa found Katara either crying or glaring. Ursa counted four days that she had not smiled.

Currently she was trying to talk with her.

Ursa spoke of how she loved Katara's wavy hair. Katara only glared at the woman. Ursa asked how she was treating Miki. Katara only glared. Ursa asked if she was feeling okay. Katara only glared. Ursa then asked if Ozai hurt her. Katara only glared.

Katara was starting to get annoyed with Ursa's talking. Couldn't she just leave her alone? The door started to creak open just a little bit. Katara stared at the door slowly opening. Zuko's head was barely fitting through the space before he smiled, "Do you want to feed the turtle ducks with me? Or maybe we could play?"

Ursa watched Katara's face question his words. She seemed to be contemplating what to do. It took a full minute for nod her head. Ursa smiled. Perhaps Katara will be happy again.

* * *

_A/N: I HAVE A BLASTED HEADACHE SO SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER! PWEASE REVIEW! I will have more Zutara fluff in the next chapter. I PROMISE! You will be drowning in all the fluff. *Runs away in shame and hides under blanket*  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well. The semester is coming up soon and I will not be able to write as much…sorry. School drives me crazy! Thank you for all of your reviews. It was like my birthday early! Each individual review was like me opening a present. I smiled at every one. _

_Disclaimer: *tune of Oscar Meyer wiener song* Oh I wish I was Mike and Bryan, that is what I truly like to beee, oh I wish I was Mike and Bryan, then Avatar The Last Air bender will be for me! (I bet you are jealous of my song writing skills)_

* * *

Hakoda mouthed the chant, but did not sing it. It wasn't that he did not want to, but rather that he physically couldn't. Tears were streaming down his face from the loss of his daughter.

There was no body in the canoe, nothing to show that she ever existed. Katara was replaced by a doll. It was her only doll, Nukka. Hakoda remembered that she would always be with her doll. Katara called it her baby. She says that she was its mother.

Katara played less of her doll when her mother was killed, and spent more time hugging it. Katara needed comfort, but he was too busy grieving himself. Hakoda felt shame wash over him. He should have been comforting his children instead of crying himself. Katara needed him and he blew her off. He should have spent more time supporting Katara than himself. Now it was too late. Katara was gone. Forever.

Hakoda helped push the canoe in the water. He wished that he was in his home, and not on some Earth Kingdom beach. He wanted Katara to have a traditional funeral, and he also wanted her final resting place to be at the South Pole. He did not receive either of his wishes. Nor did he receive the wish that his children would die after his life ceased. He will now have to live with the fact that he had failed as a father.

As Hakoda watched the canoe float away, he wondered if there was any point living now. He felt a tug on his shirt. His only son was pulling on his clothing, asking for a hug.

Hakoda took the boy into his arms, and started to actually sing. Sokka wiped his tears on his father's shirt. Sokka was just as saddened by this as his father.

Everyone else left after about twenty minutes. Hakoda stared out at the ocean for over an hour, until the canoe was a small dot in the large sea. His son stood with him. Hakoda squatted until he was level with the boy. Hakoda's eyes stared at his son's small face. Hakoda put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "I love you so much Sokka."

"I love you too Dad."

Father and Son returned to camp, and were greeted by the smell of sea prunes. Katara's favorite. Hakoda knew he will not give up. He had a reason for living, and that was his son.

* * *

Katara stared at the little creatures in the pond. She had never seen anything like it. They were fluffy and reminder her of the white hamsters back at home. She reached out to touch one, but then the turtle duck avoided her contact. Katara took her hand back to her lap, and was slightly insulted how it avoided her. All she was trying to do was pet it! Why was it running away? She wasn't going to hurt it!

Katara felt something land in her lap. When she looked down, a piece of bread was in her knees. Katara looked up to find Zuko easily petting one of the turtle ducks. "How come they like _you_?" Katara grumbled, it was the first time she spoke to him.

Zuko then held out his hand with a piece of bread in his palm. Zuko shrugged, "I guess you have to make them trust you." The ducks quickly nibbled at the bread before scurrying of to their mother.

Katara ripped a piece of her bread off, and held it out for the turtle ducklings. One animal hesitantly came close to her hand before turning around to the rest of the group, abandoning the food. Katara frowned.

"Try throwing the pieces in the pond," Zuko suggested.

Katara nodded as dropped the pieces in the pond. One little duck came up and bit into the bread. Katara tried to pet the duck. The duck swam away quacking, as if he were insulted. Katara then became angry, "Why won't it like me? I gave it food!"

"It takes some time for them to get used to you," Zuko advised.

Katara then huffed, "That's stupid."

Zuko leaned all the way back on the soft grass, so that he was lying on the ground. Zuko sighed, "Mom said that's how it is for every living being too."

"That's dumb," Katara glared at the ducklings, "I try to be nice to it but then it pushes me away!" Katara crossed her arms around her small frame.

Zuko groaned, "It really doesn't matter."

"I want to pet one!"

Zuko sat up slowly. _Were girls always __**this**__ annoying? _Zuko placed his hand above the reflective surface. One small duck swam right up. Right when it was in his grasp, Zuko picked up the duck. The duck quacked franticly, obviously wanting to be let down, "Hold your hands like a cup."

Katara held out her hands, her eyes widened when the little duck was placed in her hands. Katara's scowl soon turned into a giggle. Her eyes started to brighten up as the little duckling wiggled around.

After about a minute, Zuko rested his body back on the grass, "Just put it back after you are done ogling over the animal."

"I'm not oogoolin' over her!"

Zuko laughed, "You don't even know what 'ogling' means!"

"Yes I do!"

"_Right_."

Katara put down the turtle duck. She furrowed her brows, "I am not a dummy! You are!"

Zuko smiled, "At least I know what I am talking about."

Katara scowled at the boy and flipped around, refusing to look at him, "You are a jerk."

Zuko grumbled, "_Girls._"

Katara puffed her chest up and scowled. She wanted to appear scary, like Prince Ozai. He was _very_ scary. "What's wrong with girls?" Katara growled.

Zuko sat up, "You look like a hippo cow when you do that," Zuko replied, refusing to respond to her question. She did look quite ridiculous while puffing out her chest.

Katara refused to argue anymore and turned around. This boy frustrated her, and she rather feed the stupid things than talk with him. _He was the dummy anyway._ She threw a small piece of bread in the water. She watched one duck slowly eat it, but hesitant at first.

Zuko wondered if he had insulted Katara. She seemed to be pretty upset. "I'm sorry…"

Katara stared back at the pond, her eyebrows lowered. She threw another piece into the pond.

"That was wrong of-"

Katara turned around a stuck out her tongue, "I won, because you said you where wrong." Katara was always happy that she wins. It reminded her of her time with her brother.

Thinking of Sokka made her heart clench. She closed her eyes as it began to water. She tried to picture Sokka, but she couldn't. His face couldn't show up. Tears started streaming down her face. She then broke down. How could she live like this? Did she abandon her past life already?

"You did not wi…" Zuko faded off as he sat up and realized Katara was crying. Zuko began to panic, "I really am sorry and I…er…"

Katara placed her fingertips in the pond water, hoping that her native element could help her. Her tears slowly fell down her face and into the water. Katara opened her eyes and saw her rigid reflection. Even though the image was not clear, she could see the changes in herself. She no longer looked true Water Tribe, even with her blue outfit. She wore her hair like any other Fire Nation girl. She wore lipstick like all the other Fire Nation lady did, and smelt of cherry blossoms, not yummy fish. Katara wanted to slap the water; she was Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, not some Fire Nation girl.

Katara took in a deep breath, "I hate it here."

Zuko stared at her curiously, how could anyone _not _want to be in the Fire Nation. It was the most beautiful country in the world. Zuko then thought for a moment before it suddenly struck him. "Are you homesick?" Zuko asked.

Katara didn't respond at first, but shoved her hands all the way in the water. She then lifted her soaked hands right above the surface of the pond, and splashed the element in her face. Katara took in a deep breath, "I wouldn't be homesick if it weren't for the _Fire Nation_."

Zuko never heard of anyone speak with such disgust with his nation. The Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in the whole world. How could Katara not realize that? "This is your home now," Zuko tried to explain, "that's what Mom said."

"I don't care what Ursa says. I hate her, she lied to me," Katara accused, "So did you."

Zuko watched Katara carefully, "Do you hate me?"

Katara growled, "I am angry at you."

Zuko stared back. No one outside his family has ever gotten mad at him before. Zuko stared at the girl. He used to consider Katara his friend, but he didn't know what to call her now. Zuko watched as she declared her anger towards him. Zuko shook his head, "Do you hate me though?"

Katara stared at the older boy, "I wish to go back to the room." Katara refused to call it _her room. _This was not her home. She refused this place to be her home. Her home is in the South Pole, _not _the Fire Nation. These people were her enemies, not family.

Zuko nodded his head. She refused to respond to his question, but it made him feel less nervous that she did hate him. "If you need…stuff...err…something …I guess…ask me…"

Zuko was slowly trying to have Katara trust him. Katara was like a turtle duck, and needs time before trusting. Like his mother said, it takes patience. Zuko was determined to find that patience. He held out his hand to help her stand.

Katara accepted Zuko's offer for getting up. Katara stared at him as she was lifted from the ground, "…"

Zuko took a deep breath and sighed, this was uncomfortable. They walked beck to the room in silence. Not a word was spoken. As they reached the room, Katara opened the door. She took a step inside, and turned around. "Thank you," she nodded and slammed the door in his face.

Katara leaned on the large red door. She thought Zuko was sometimes a meanie, but like momma said, "People are like Polar-dogs, they are moody." Zuko was a good person, even if he acts jerky sometimes. Katara was surprised to find that she liked one person here, although she would never _tell _him.

* * *

Ursa stood outside her husband's door. It had been several hours since the meeting started. Ursa started to get worried. Is Azulon going to kill Katara? What's going on? She stared to fiddle with her sleeves. Her anxiety started to overwhelm her. The princess started to take big breaths, trying to calm herself down. Ozai will return soon hopefully. And when he does, she will find out everything.

"Ursa?"

Ursa for the first time in ages was relieved to see her husband. "Prince Ozai!" she did a quick bow. Her eyes where twinkling on the low light. Ursa knew that she needed to speak up now, before he started to ignore her. "What will become of Katara?" Ursa asked eagerly.

"You worry too much," he smirked, leaning in closer to her. His breath was on her cheek, "It's bad for your health." He then started to move into his bedroom.

"Ozai! I would like to know what is going on!" Ursa demanded as she followed him inside.

Ozai turned to face his wife. He kissed his wife on her ear, "Please, Princess Ursa, we can talk about this later." Ozai placed his hands on her shoulders and stepped forward until their bodies were inches apart.

Of course, Ursa was not buying any of it. Her eyes filled with fury, "Please Prince Ozai!" she begged, "I want to know." Ursa almost felt like screaming, although that wouldn't do any good for her.

Ozai sighed, he took one hand and started to and brush her hair with his fingers. Ozai then opened his mouth, "I have had a long day."

"Me too," Ursa growled, she started to lose her temper, "I have been worried sick of what fate Katara will have." Ursa took in a deep breath, before continuing, "Please my husband…please tell me."

Ozai continued to brush her hair, "You should be worried other concerns," he whispered, "You have duties as a Princess; this savage is not one of them." His other hand had rested on her cheek, and stroked his thumb across her cheekbone.

Ursa could not stand this fake gentleness, "You made it my duty." She fought back in defense. She then started to push him away. Ursa was surprised when he let go. He sat down on the suite's sofa, and stared at her. Ursa grew frustrated, "Tell me Ozai!" she yelled.

"Don't wake up the whole palace," Ozai stood up and started to change into some night clothes. Ursa eyed his movements; the Prince seemed to be the least bit moved by her words.

"I need to know."

Once Ozai changed, which took a few minutes, turned around to face his wife. "Perhaps tomorrow Ursa." He waved at his wife to come to him.

Ursa hesitantly walked to her husband, somewhat scared of what he might do. "Yes?" She questioned him

"The girl hates you now; there is no use of helping her."

"Yes there is." Ursa stormed out of the room.

Katara's door creaked softly as Ursa pushed inside. The princess sighed when she saw Katara, alive and well, collapsed on the bed. The young girl was breathing in a steady pace, and her eyes were closed. Ursa walked as silently as she could to the bed. The woman soon sat on the edge of the bed near the head. Ursa started to stroke the girl's wavy hair. Ursa thought for a moment, _what if Katara did hate her? _She hummed a small lullaby, for Katara and herself. Ursa thought about the times she spent with the girl; Katara wouldn't be capable of hate. With that on her mind she extinguished the candle on the bedside table, and left the dark room

* * *

_A/N: Forgive the horribleness of the writing…_

_Please review. That makes me very happy. Thank you for reading. I am so spoiled by all these viewers! *Prances away*_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: No, I am not dead. Middle Earth has very limited WiFi. After fighting of tons of orcs, I have been able to write on what little spare time I have (orcs are hard to kill). Although don't worry people, I was still sparkly and clean like Legolas was after every battle, cuz I am an elf (obviously)._

_ Disclaimer: Do I look like Mike and Bryan? No? Okay, just making sure (DAMMIT! for a second there I thought I was)._

* * *

Katara's little shoes pattered unevenly on the marble floor. Prince Ozai told her to stay in _'her' _room (which Katara still refused to claim it as hers). Of course, telling a child to stay in a room is like telling he sun not to shine. Yet again, Ozai would have probably figured out some way to make the sun obey his command. So therefore, Katara stayed in the room. Katara limped back and forth, bored, angry, depressed and anxious.

The thing that bothered her the most was that her tribe never tried to rescue her. Daddy would have saved her by now. Did he not love her anymore? Daddy was the sun and the moon to Katara, and vise versa. There was no reason for him not to save her, so why wasn't he come? Did daddy think she was…dead? Katara shook her head franticly. No, she would not think like that. Dad will come for her.

The door creaked open, Katara flipped around to see the intruder. It was Ursa. Katara sighed in relief. She learned quickly that Ursa was one of the only few at the palace who liked her. Even the servants seemed to be reluctant around her even when just cleaning the room.

"Katara, are you all right?" Ursa rushed beside the girl, and placed a hand on her back.

"I am fine Ursa," Katara sighed. Couldn't this Lady realize she wanted some alone time? Katara staggered foreword, so the princess would no longer be touching her, "I am just homesick."

Ursa frowned; no eight year old should ever refuse comfort for so long. She strolled over to the bed and sat down on the silk covers. Ursa patted her hand on the sheets next to her, offering a place to sit. "Katara, what is really the matter?"

Katara decided to sit next to the woman. It would make her go away faster… but she really did want to talk too. Katara gulped. "Why hasn't daddy saved me?" She asked more to herself than to Ursa.

"Saved you? What are you talking about?" Ursa said with concern on her face.

"Why hasn't he come looking for me? Why hasn't he come to rescue me?" Katara whispered loudly enough that Ursa could hear.

"If he knew where you were," Ursa sighed trying to figure out how to make her feel better, "Then he would have come."

Katara stared up at the older woman. Her eyes were gleaming up at her, only they were sad. "Daddy is sad. He gave up hope on me, like he did with Momma." Katara studied her own nimble fingers as she twiddled with them.

Ursa sat there in silence. She did not know what to say, Ursa sighed, "I am sorry I brought you into this mess."

Katara stared off into the window. The breeze was starting to pick up. The sky was grey from the clouds coming in. Katara didn't say a word. It had been nine weeks since she have arrived on the shores of the fire nation. Two months ago, she had been on a ship to the Northern Tribe where her father promised a waterbending teacher. Katara sneered; "it is the ocean that did this to me."

"Don't your people worship the ocean?" Ursa asked confused.

Katara looked over at the curtains, which started to dance in the air from the wind that blew inside. Katara sighed, "The Ocean is punishing me," her eyes slowly closed, "Because I am the reason Mommy is dead."

Ursa fell silent. This girl blamed _herself _for her mother's death? It made sense how the tribal woman would die to protect her waterbending child. Ursa felt she would have done the same. But now that she thought about it, to sacrifice yourself for your child, would make the child feel incredible guilt. Ursa sighed, "It is not your fault."

Katara looked up at Ursa, "How do you know?" Katara's voice was accusing, and very angry.

Ursa's voice was quiet, "If Zuko and Azula were in danger…I would protect them with all my life as well." She placed a hand on the child's small back and paused for a moment before continuing, "If you were in danger, I would do anything to protect you too."

Katara did not shake the hand off. The girl sat there silent for a full sixty seconds before completely flinging herself into hugging the princess. Katara put her head into the crook of her neck as she sat in the woman's lap, her arms embracing the lady. She inhaled Ursa's flower perfume that she used, "Can you sing me a song? Like when I first met you?"

Ursa softly smiled, she cleared her voice.

"_As the sun comes up, the flowers wake,_

_When the moon rises, and the day ends,_

_I will be there for you, no matter how far from home,_

_My beautiful little dragon,_

_Believe in my love for you,_

_I live just for you, my little dragon,_

_These are not empty promises,__"_

Katara let the tears overflow her; as she buried her small head into the princess's shoulder. Ursa hummed the next few verses. Ursa hoped that the child would get used to her position now, like she did. She remembered how scared and sad she was going into the palace and leaving her home. She remembered how angry she was being taken away from the family she once had. She remembered how guilty she felt leaving Ikem. She thinks that is how Katara feels. Ursa took in a deep breath before continuing to hum the lullaby. She swayed back and forth, like a mother to a crying new born.

* * *

Sokka looked out on the deck. He was really bored. REALLY BORED. He has been on a ship for two weeks, after a long break on an abandoned island. They were not even close to their destination thanks to the storm. Sokka hated rain now. That was the reason they were not at the North Pole. That was the reason that his sister is dead. Sokka grumbled and went back to find something to entertain him.

Kassuq was busy tying a crate to the deck, making the knot a certain way. He was already back in schedule of sea life. He was already starting to get sick of it. Rumors from other nations claim that the Water tribe could practically live on water comfortably. That was extremely false. Kassuq had realized this on his first week out at sea. It was unbearable. Being one of the younger men of the tribe, at the healthy age of seventeen, he was stuck to doing the chores no one else wanted to do, which was never good on a ship.

"Kassuq?" A small voice came from behind the teenager. Kassuq turned to see the nine year old chief's son looking up at him, his large blue eyes staring expectantly.

"Hey Sokka," the teen spoke, and placed his hands on his hips. He stared down at the boy. He pitied Sokka and his father; they had lost half their family in a matter of less than a year.

"I'm bored," Sokka shuffled his feet looking down at the wooden deck.

"Well, that's something we have in common," grumbled Kassuq. He stared out at the other men working hard on the ship, each having their own task. He focused back to Sokka and shrugged, "Perhaps Iluq could give you a job."

"He gives me woman's work!" Sokka stuck out his tongue in disgust, and crossed his arms across his puffed out chest.

Kassuq laughed at the sight, "Sokka, find your father, I am sure he will give you a _manly _job then."

Sokka nodded his head eagerly, he was strong and a warrior, he _should _have manly jobs. Sokka smiled, "Where is Dad anyway?"

Kassuq shrugged, "He is on the ship, that's for sure." Kassuq returned to his tying, hoping that the boy could find some form of entertainment. He hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. His fingers not even hesitating as he tied, for he had tied many time before.

Sokka went to find his Father. His feet were pattering on the deck as he ran down below deck, startling quite a few people. As he ran through the hallways, he heard a shout from above deck, "There's a blockade!"

Sokka's eyes widened, he had heard the other men talking about how the Fire Nation had these "Blockade" things. It was like a wall of boats, from what he had heard. Sokka knew that if there really was a blockade hen they were in big trouble. He froze.

Hakoda heard the yell, for it was loud enough to be heard through the whole ship. _A blockade. _That was certainly NOT what he wanted to hear. The weird thing was they were not even near Fire Nation waters that _he _knew of. In fact, they were further from than they have been from the Fire Nation in weeks. There was nothing under Fire Nation control; they were going through waters of the western air temple. They already got past the danger zone _weeks _ago. Perhaps the fire nation found out about their venture up North?

Any the less, this was still a major situation. Hakoda rushed out of his cabin, along with his advisors. His heart beating fast, Hakoda raced down the hallways of his ship. A small boy stood in the middle hall. _Sokka_. The Chieftain stopped abruptly. Hakoda waved his hand for his men to keep going on deck. As soon as they were alone, the middle aged man kneeled down to Sokka height. Hakoda voice was full of concern, "I want you to stay under the deck unless the ship starts to sink."

"_I wanna fight."_ Sokka whined.

Hakoda took in a deep breath, "I lost your sister and your Mother. I am NOT going to lose you too Sokka."

Sokka stared to stomp his foot, "But I am a man. I should help protect the tribe."

Hakoda hugged the child, "Protect the others below deck. Make sure they are okay." Hakoda sighed as he pulled back, "Be safe my warrior." Hakoda ran off to join the crew. Sokka stared off at his father until he disappeared above deck. He will do his duty.

Hakoda watched as his crew assembled to fight. The chieftain shouted, "Put up a truce flag! We do not want to fight but will if necessary!" He sighed. They were low on weapons and supplies. After the storm, they lost most of their supplies. They would not win, if they were to fight. Hakoda cursed under his breath.

The white truce flag climbed up the pole. As it waved in the air, all they could do is pray.

* * *

Ursa held on tightly to the child. She needed to know Katara was all right, especially what was probably happening right now. The Navy already sent back a hawk that they spotted the Southern ships. Katara's people were as good as dead by now. Ursa promised herself that Katara would not find out about her peoples demise. Ursa knew if Katara blamed herself for the death of her mother. Then Katara would no doubt blame herself for the extermination of her people.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, this was short. Meh, I was way too busy in Isengard. A bigger time skip will happen after this. Trust me. After I defeat some more orcs…(No, I am not being lazy… and I don't own LOTR). Also I completely made up that song Ursa sings. There is no use and trying to search the web for it so use your *sparkles and rainbows* IMAGINATION (I just don't want to get sued for using song lyrics). *Slides away from society back to her box of unsocial-ness* _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: KORRA KORRA KORRA KORRA KORRA! STUPID KORRA! I am a little upset at Korra right now…as you see…but other than that I have been faring well. I just had my birthday, and I have been constantly snuggling with my new Appa plushy. I finally had the motivation to finally get my lazy ass off couch and on to the computer chair. (THREE STEPS AWAY PEOPLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS? LIKE THREE STEPS AWAY!)_

_ Disclaimer: Lawyers are scary, don't let them sue me. I don't own ATLA…_

* * *

Katara stared at the fountain; the grass underneath her was tickling her toes. She sat lotus style in front of the simplistic fountain, and trying to calm her racing mind. She took her sandals off because no one was around, otherwise it was disrespectful. She liked her shoes off though. It made her feel free, like at the beach.

Katara had the feeling that everyone in the palace was hiding something from her. It was weird, even Prince Ozai seemed to not glare as hard at her anymore, and even gave her permission to leave that stupid room. She then thought back to the days she spent here. _How long has she been here anyway?_ Katara tried to count the days but time seemed to muddle together. She tried to remember her home in the South, the sea prunes, the smell of cooked fish, the tanning skins, and the specific braids that her mother taught her. It was now all fuzzy; nothing appeared to be clear anymore.

_She was Water Tribe. _Her tired eyes closed as she took a deep breath, trying to focus on the water. _Push and Pull._ As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the water begin to slosh around. She smiled as she glanced to her surroundings, checking if anyone was there. The garden was vacant, not even a servant was around. She then lifted her hand, moving it up and down. The water splashed in little waves. Katara's giggles of excitement filled the empty garden. Her eyes widened in the fact that she could do a simple trick.

"You could get into major trouble for doing that."

Katara's little giggles stopped. She recognized that voice, even if she only heard it once. She flipped her head around to face who was speaking for confirmation. _Fire Lord Azulon._ Katara's mouth went dry. She then went into a formal bow facing the Lord of the nation she was stuck in. As she pressed her forehead to the grass, she now wished that she had her shoes on.

Azulon stepped under the tree as he kept his gaze back on the little tribal girl. She looked different in red, he must admit, although he knows there is a barbarian under the rich silks and jewels. "Rise, let us have a look at you."

Katara stood up slowly, her body began to shake. She prayed that Ursa-_Tui_-even _Prince Ozai_ would come and distract the Fire Lord. Though as she snuck glances beside her, there was no one there. She kept her gaze lowered as she stood up straight. She prayed that he would leaver her ALONE.

Azulon took his index finger and lifted the girl's chin up, so that he could see her face. Her eyes were wide and obviously wanted to avoid eye contact. This was the first time seeing her up close. As he observed her, he could see the Water Tribe features. Her blue eyes, dark skin, and even her pudgy nose, sang Water Tribe.

Katara felt like screaming when the Fire Lord took her chin into her hand. His hands were warm, but his golden eyes were very cold. Katara tries to find something else she could look at other than the fearless leader in front of her, she found there was nothing.

"Have you healed well? You were gravely injured the last I saw of you," the Fire Lord spoke in a grim tone, no concern in his voice.

"Yes," Katara choked out. Her voice cracked from her nervousness. Her breathing became quicker. The Fire Lord seemed to be observing her like some animal.

The Fire Lord took in the girl appearance, and then something blue caught his eyes. He lifted her chin up another inch, and a necklace appeared before his eyes. He felt her gulp as he took his other hand to caress the stone on the ribbon. He spoke, "Such barbarians, to marry off someone so young."

Katara did not even dare to correct him.

Azulon spoke in a monotone voice, "Who was the gentleman?"

Katara realized he was asking her a question. A shiver ran down her spine as she spoke, "No one, Fire Lord."

Azulon raised an eyebrow. Wasn't this the well-known Water Tribe betrothal necklace? He frowned in confusion, "Is this not a betrothal necklace?"

"It was my mother's."

Azulon released the girl from his grasp, "It is such a shame that your mother lied about the existence of the last waterbender." Azulon almost laughed at the girl's expression, so _clueless._ Azulon continued on, "It would have saved her life…and the rest of that retched Tribe."

It took a full minute for Katara to process what Azulon had announced. Katara's fears seemed to vanish at that very moment, she growled at the Fire Lord her eyes squinted angrily, "What did you do to my village?"

The Fire Lord chuckled, "The little fish _does_ have a voice!"

Katara narrowed her blue eyes which seemed to glow because the fountain's blue surface. Silence seemed to be banging in her ears. The breeze started to pick up. Her silence spoke more words then would speech.

Azulon sighed, "Perhaps when you are ready."

_What does that even mean?_ Katara's anger soon turned to fear. _Ready for what?_ Katara subconsciously chewed on her lip. Azulon seemed to be planning something.

"Princess of the South, would you care to join me with a walk through the gardens?" Azulon asked, his wrinkled mouth crooked into a smirk.

Katara stared at the powerful old man, questioning his words. Shouldn't he be doing his Fire Lord duties? Katara pursed her lips as if she were answering a question that could bring life or death. Katara slowly nodded her head, it was not like choosing no was a good choice.

Azulon responded with a firm nod, "Good, get your shoes on."

Katara blushed a crimson red as she shoved on each of her red leather shoes. She wished she could have gone back in time to make sure she kept her shoes on to keep her from a moment of embarrassment.

Azulon waited patiently for her as he watched the child finish putting her shoes on. He chuckled as he watched the girl blush. She should be embarrassed for being disrespectful, not that Azulon minded. He felt that petty traditions were the least of things to worry about. As the girl returned to him, her gaze lowered, he smiled. He placed a wrinkled hand on her back causing them to both start their walk together. This is where it began. He cleared his voice, "What did your tribe make of me, or call my title?"

The girl muttered something inaudible.

"Speak up girl," Azulon demanded.

"Polar Bear Dog…that's what they called you."

Azulon furrowed his brows, "Why would they call me that?"

Katara gulped, she prayed that she would not insult the scary leader. She took a big breath, "Polar bear dogs are mean to their prey, and they slowly kill it before eating so it will die in very bad pain."

Azulon understood the reference quite clearly, he smirked. Azulon overdramatically sighed, "Would a Polar bear dog ever want to help its "so called" prey?"

Katara shook her head, "No, never. They are mean."

Azulon then took a deep breath, "Then I guess I don't fit the definition of a Polar bear dog." The Water Tribe barbarian stared up at him like he had gone crazy. He felt that her facial expression should be painted and framed. He chuckled, "I wanted to help your people, Princess."

The water tribe girl looked at the Fire Lord as if to scream, 'WHAT?!' but remained silent. She wondered what the Fire Lord would say. Katara already knew that he was the worst Fire Nation man in the world. He would never help their tribe.

"Do you see how rich we are in this land?" Azulon asked, and didn't wait for a response as he kept continuing on, "We wanted to spread it with the world, to share our wealth and happiness."

Katara thought about it, the Fire Nation was certainly wealthy, but not that happy, not that she was going to correct him. She nodded her head to show that she understood his point so far and for him to continue on explaining.

"The rest of the world thought that we were trying to hurt them," Azulon lectured, "but all we wanted to do is share our greatness."

Katara stared at the man whom she hated her whole life, "But your kind killed all of those people!"

Azulon sighed, "Sadly, all war is like that. We have many on our side that die as well. It is a shame that those who oppose us are foolish to think that we want to hurt them purposefully." He took a couple of steps, "All we wanted to do was help."

Katara stared back down at her shoes. He did make a good point, maybe he was right. Was her tribe foolish all along to resist the Fire Nation? Was she on the bad guys' side all along? Katara whispered aloud, "Why couldn't my tribe realize that?"

Azulon sighed, "I don't know Princess, but I do know that the Fire Nation is more than willing to help those in needs." Azulon smiled, a child's realm was black and white, and easy to control.

Katara nodded as she desperately wanted to be alone. Tears started to form in her red eyes. She was so confused, she wanted to be left alone to think and cry, while the Fire Lord seemed calm was a good time to make her escape. She jolted away from the Fire Lord, and dashed away, glancing back for just a second. The Fire Lord didn't even seem to mind as she ran away. His sleeves were behind his back as he walked a slowly through the hallway, not a care in the world.

As Katara raced down the halls, she wanted to hide in her room, and stay there forever. Perhaps the Fire Lord was wrong, maybe he was just telling her lies? Katara grew more frustrated; he made a good point though. Did the Fire Nation just want to help people? They killed the Air nomads though, that was very wrong and bad. As Katara thought about it, perhaps the Fire Nation tried to help them too, but they also rebelled.

Katara let out a frustrated huff, she was confused. As she turned a corner to a vacant hallway, she found a pillar to lean on. She slowly sank to the floor, her back on the tall pillar. She felt her hands clench into fists and her hair fall out of place. She didn't care. Her breath was uneven. It was hard to believe that she was considering that the Fire Nation was good, based off of a few minute conversation. She buried her head into her knees and let out a muffled scream. As she sat, the thoughts of confusion blocked out someone's voice.

"Katara?" Zuko watched the Waterbender as she seemed to cry in her legs. She obviously did not hear him or she did not want to. Zuko in order to catch her attention poked her knee.

Katara's head popped up to show a tear streaked face appear, "What do you want?"

Zuko twitched as Katara's harsh words hit him, He sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if the Fire Nation are the good guys or not," Katara sighed, figuring that she had to tell someone her confusion.

Zuko looked at her as if she were absolutely crazy; he let out a giggle, "Of course we are the good guys!"

It was silent for a whole minute. It was rather awkward; it felt as though the awkwardness in the air could strangle its two victims. Katara looked down to her feet, "the Fire Lord said he wanted to help my people, but I don't know if that is true…"

Zuko shrugged as he sat in front of Katara, his golden eyes avoiding contact with hers, "_I _want to help you, isn't that good enough?"

Maybe she was wrong all along. Maybe the Fire Nation are the good guys… or at least Zuko.

* * *

_A/N: So much for a long dark chapter. Whelp, it was going to be a non fluff chapter…but what the hey! I like fluff. I shower in fluffy feels before school everyday! *Reads fluffy Zutara while relaxing in my own bed made from fluff feels*_

Warning:_ I write too much fluff…._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I love all of your reviews, favorites and follows. I sometimes lay in bed and I wonder why I deserve this. You guys have been supporting me throughout the whole writing process. Vnquhqjlbgfuwe, it makes me so happy. *Hugs all your precious faces*_

_ Disclaimer: I do not own, that honor goes to Bryke._

Katara wiggled in her chair as one of her private tutors lectured on the history of the Fire Nation. Katara was half listening to the babble that they were speaking. Honestly, she couldn't wait until they stopped talking about the unification of the islands. It was boring. Katara was wondering _when _she would ever use this knowledge outside of study. She couldn't think of any.

Her mind drifted to yesterday, when the Fire Lord had sent her a beautiful ember bracelet. Of course, he didn't send it personally, yet he took the time to sign it. Katara stared at her wrist. Every once in a while the bracelet's pretty stones reflected the light of the sun, casting bits of sparkles across the porch.

Katara was glad to be outside on a porch. The sun was blocked out by the arcade of columns, so it wasn't bothersome. She couldn't wait to get out of her lessons and run across the miniature courtyard. Katara stared aimlessly out to the grass, which was begging to be rolled in.

"Lady Katara? Are you listening to me?" The youngest tutor sounded concerned. Katara quickly jumped back into focus. The tutor, Atsuko, was Katara's favorite. She seemed to be in her early twenties and was very considerate of Katara. Even though Katara began education here about four weeks ago, the little girl realized that she would like Atsuko better than her other tutors, Akane and Urja. Atsuko reminded Katara of her older friend from the South Pole, Buniq, who would always ask her how she was feeling.

Katara bowed her head in shame, "I didn't hear. I am sorry."

Atsuko frowned as she gave a disappointed look to her student, although it didn't last long. The teacher sighed, "Is there anything wrong Miss Katara? You are rather distracted…"

Katara shuffled in her seat, "It's just a little boring."

Atsuko smiled at her pupil, her brown eyes twinkling, "How about this, you can take a break, and then we can go back to our studies in about… ten minutes."

Katara face burst into a huge grin, "Thank you Mistress Atsuko!" As soon as the little girl stood, she bowed to her teacher.

The cute garden that no one ever really visited was dearly loved by Katara. Most of her studies took place on the porch looking out at the courtyard. Her room even had a balcony that she could easily see it when she was not allowed out. What Katara liked most of all, was the fact that hardly anyone else came. There were no mean stares, no harsh words, and no stupid fire princesses.

As soon as Katara's feet reached the grass, she flopped on the ground. There was a lot of things Katara loved the Fire Nation. She loved the carpets, grass, flowers, sun, and even some of the people. Katara wondered how people could be incredibly unhappy with such wonderful surroundings. Katara sniffed in the smell out the dirt.

She opened her eyes to see a cloud floating across the sky. Katara looked at it carefully; it took the form of a man paddling the canoe. Katara wondered for a moment why the man was padding across the vast ocean of sky. How would he ever reach his destination? The sky was the sky; there was no beginning or end. The man would just paddle on and on forever. This puzzled the girl. Maybe he was fishing, not really going somewhere; Katara looked around the blue sky to find no clouds in the form of fish. No…that didn't make any sense either. Perhaps he was just rowing for fun, not really going anywhere or having any petty task. Perhaps he was watching all of us down on earth. Pondering what humans do on a regular basis. Katara sighed; she probably seems like some stupid simpleton. Katara shook her head, it's not like the clouds are really judging her, nor are the clouds even fishermen or sailors. They were just clouds. Floating water in the sky caused by the water cycle, just like in the books she has read in the south.

She began to close her eyes, until a stern _ahem_ interrupted her. She quickly scampered up into a sitting position; her eyes darting open. Prince Ozai stood in front of her, blocking out the canoe cloud. "Get up," his voice was very clear. He was already annoyed with her existence; he would probably kill her if she started to actually act annoying.

Katara got up as quietly as she could, her petite arms slightly shivering. She brushed off the grass from her dress, which was not all that clean anymore. She stared at the Prince expectantly, waiting for a command. He just stared at her. Katara thought for a moment before realizing what she was doing wrong. She bowed a deep bow, like every royal person in the family deserved. As she slowly reached back into a straight back, she felt a hand grasp around her arm. The girl felt a tug and she felt herself being dragged along.

The Prince's voice was in monotone as he spoke, "Hurry up, I already have collect you like some mere servant."

Katara thought it was weird that Prince Ozai had received her himself. She would never think that this man would do _anything_ for a peasant such as herself. "Where are you taking me?" her small voice was barely a whisper.

Prince Ozai didn't respond, which was a big hint to not question the royal or his motives. Katara had to almost run to keep up with the Prince's fast pace, almost tripping over her feet. Katara was dragged through the palace's hallways, and felt yet again so small. She did not pay attention to the intricate details of the floor or the patterns on each column. But she did notice three pairs of eyes peeking out from a doorway. They seemed to belong to children, one she could distinguish as Princess Azula. She somewhat relieved when Ozai dragged her away.

When they reached their destination, she was surprised to find it another garden. It wasn't the place so much as the occupant that really caught her attention.

The Fire Lord smiled as his second born and prisoner entered the clearing of the garden. He sat in the gazebo, pouring a cup of tea for his two guests. A breeze helped the aroma of the tea spread around the area. He was already seated when the two entered. He motioned them both to sit. Ozai took his left while Katara sat net to the Prince. The Fire Lord watched the girl quiver subconsciously in her seat and gaze not even attempt to reach his own. His eyes traced down her arm until I reached an ember bracelet that seemed to shine because of the sun's light.

"It seems my gift was delivered fine."

Katara quickly looked up to find Azulon pointing at her wrist. She looked down to find her bracelet. A blush bloomed on her face as she nodded her head, "I very much thank you for it. It is very beautiful." She felt the lump in her throat become even larger.

Azulon nodded, his voice became less intimidating when he spoke again: "I suppose that one more gift wouldn't hurt then."

Katara shot a questioning glance at the Fire Lord, but kept silent. He was about to give her more things? She had never owned this much stuff before, but what was even stranger was that the Fire Lord was giving her gifts like it was as casual as saying "hello".

Azulon smiled as he took something from his sleeve. Katara stared almost anxious to see what he could have. She stared, it was a scroll. She eyed him carefully as he passed the object to his son, whom passed it to her. She felt the yellow paper was old and not fancy. Perhaps this was some priceless artifact. She did **not** want to break it if that was the case. She dared not even open it.

"Open it girl," demanded the fire prince. He seemed rather anxious around his father.

Katara slowly opened the scroll with precise precision so she would not damage it. It showed people in blue, with movements that controlled water. Next to it, it had beautiful calligraphy explaining the steps. Katara gasped, "It's a waterbending scroll!"

"That's right," Azulon chuckled, "I have more too. After you master this one, I will give you another to work on."

Katara stared at the scroll, and was too shocked to say anything at all. Wasn't waterbending in the Fire Nation a _bad_ thing? "Why?"

"Because girl," Ozai sneered, "you are awful at bending."

Azulon shook his head, "no, not awful," he took a sip of his tea, "just…untrained."

Katara was still confused. Wasn't it bad? The Fire Nation did not seem welcoming of her nor her gift. She stared back up at the Fire Lord. "I thought that my waterbending is bad..."

"Of course not, an untrained bender is a dangerous bender," Azulon's eyes narrowed, "we don't want any other accidents. Do we?"

Katara stared down at her cup and shook her head. She rolled the scroll back up in silence. She then reached for her cup and took a sip. It was not any tea she recognized, but she has only been around a very limited verity of the drink.

"Good," the Fire Lord smirked. His spoke more than what was said. _No trouble._ Of course, it was not like Katara was going to cause any mishap or problem. She decided that being a good and obedient little girl would be the best bet for surviving in this strange land. She would not dare to step over the line. Also, Mom always told her to do what made her most comfortable. She was much more comfortable following these rules than rebelling.

She missed Mom. Why didn't her family understand the Fire Nation was trying to help them? If they had just accepted the Fire Lord's help, her tribe wouldn't have been weak, and Mom wouldn't have died. If they just accepted the greatness of the Fire Nation, their tribe would have never gone hungry, or defenseless. The people of the Fire Nation were just trying to spread happiness that the rest of the world never have had before.

She looked at the Fire Lord, coming back to reality. Fire Lord Azulon was whispering to Prince Ozai, using very big words that made her head hurt. She felt her heart accelerate for a moment when she heard the words "water girl." That didn't send a good vibe to her, especially with the tone that implied. She felt herself start to shrink in her seat. She just hoped she could slide away from her seat, away from the intimidating men, and practice her new waterbending moves.

"Katara."

The little girl turned her head at the prince, whom she has never called her by her actual name before. She locked her blue eyes on to his golden ones. The Fire Lord's voice interrupted her neutral stare at Ozai.

"I am leaving Prince Ozai in charge of you. He will expect you to finish whatever I or your instructors assigned you by the due date. If not, it is up to him to make it so-" the Fire Lord Azulon's brows furrowed, "-you will become more cooperative."

Katara tried to hide the fear, but she revealed a gulp. Her mouth had become so dry in the matter of ten seconds that she felt she had to drink a gallon of water just to feel okay again. She slowly nodded her head, showing her understanding, "Yes…I will try my hardest-"

"No," the Prince's voice made Katara cringe, "you will **do** your hardest."

Katara gulped down her tea.

The Fire Lord stood up, "This has been a wonderful talk, quite a delicious tea." He turned to leave, but paused before stepping down from the gazebo. His voice went stiff, "you are both dismissed."

Ozai grabbed the girl by the collar. Katara stumbled as she struggled to regain her balance. Before she could react, she was being yanked away from the table, away from the Fire Lord. "The Fire Nation owns you girl," the Princes voice sent shivers down her spine, "and you will be an obedient servant to this nation. Just like every honorable peasant would."

Katara's voice was small and weak compared to the grown man's, "I will."

* * *

The second scroll she was given had been much harder than the first. Katara found that this one seemed almost purposely hard. She growled at the pond of water, growing frustrated. Stupid water, she _did _the movements. Why was it not obeying her? She had to get this scroll done in the next three days, yet she was still on the fist set. The little girl literally got up and kicked the stupid water. _I hate this._

"Can't move a little water, _peasant_?" A small voice mocked.

Katara turned around, to find Azula and her little minions. She met them very recently because of her frequent encounters with Prince Ozai. Oh, how she hated going down there to his family's wing of the palace. Prince Ozai is plain scary, and Azula is just a big meanie head (maybe scary too).

"Princess Azula," Katara's eyes narrowed into a stern stare, "Whatever do you mean?"

Azula chuckled, "Your bending of course. I wonder what Dad will do when he finds out you have failed at what you have been assigned."

"Practice makes perfect," Katara shifted so she wouldn't be facing the jerk anymore.

"Uh-huh…really?" Azula sniped, "some people are born with natural talent, while others are just flat out failures."

Katara stomped her right foot into doing the movements. She closed her eyes for concentration she was going to show that spoiled brat what she could do. As she brought her arms up for the simple wave, and heard the water actually move. Her eyes burst open while her pupils actually widened over the realization that she was doing the stupid move, and it was _good_! The wave was just as high as she was! She smirked as she controlled the water to gracefully flow back into the pond. The waterbender picked up her scroll. She turned around with a "humph" and stomped away.

She smirked as she passed the stupid princess, and all of her little partners in crime. She did not dare look back. She had no time for people with no natural talent of being nice.

She stopped at the corner and took a right. She will practice the rest in her room if she must.

"That wave was really cool."

Katara flipped around at the voice, raising her scroll as a weapon. It was the pink girl, one of Azula's friends. When she recognized her she put the scroll down, but did not respond. She was relieved to find the lack of princesses.

"Are you _really _from the South Pole?" the pink one asked.

Katara only nodded her head, before turning and walking away. She had no time to deal with Azula's spies. She glided through the hallways, only to be followed by the strange bubbly girl. Katara inwardly groaned, _leave me alone._

"Well, you are as pretty as Zuko says you were," the thing giggled, "he didn't say you had a temper though."

Katara walked up the stupid staircase. She spoke with no emotion, "go away." When she reached the landing, she turned to her room, slamming the door behind her.

_A/N: The nice thing about being sick is that I could get this chapter done. I am kinda stalling for the Search Part 3, that could help me better explain the story later on. So the story will probably go much quicker after this. Review please! (point out any grammar mistakes too please!)_


End file.
